Midnight Romance
by LullabyofLies
Summary: Amu is an obedient, caring girl who has a tendency for getting into trouble.Ikuto is the infamous,rebellious heir of the Easter Entertainment Industry. A story filled with murder, kidnapping, and trouble. Undergoing construction as of 12/6/2011
1. The Begining

_{Edit 12/6/2011; Three years after I finished this story, I'm finally ready to face it again. As of today, I will periodically update with a new, edited chapter. I would like to say that I'm only going to go through and fix grammar and spelling errors my 13 year old self made. But realistically speaking, I'm probably going to deleted some content, get ride of the overused, childish cliches, and fix some plot holes. It will keep the basic storyline. But it will be a whole new story. So to those loyal readers who kept with me through this monstrosity. This present is for you. I hope you like it. :D _

_As far as the authors notes go, I'll delete some and keep others. Because despite the frequent immature rabble, I was pretty damn funny at thirteen XD}_

_Summary: Amu is an obedient, caring girl who has a tendency for getting into trouble. Ikuto is the infamous,rebellious heir of the Easter Entertainment Industry. A story filled with murder, kidnapping, and trouble._

_Shelby-Chan: Welcome to my very first fanfiction!_

_Ikuto: Is it Amuto?_

_Shelby-chan: -scoffs- Hell yeah!_

_Ikuto: Awesome._

_Amu: -walks into room- Hey guys, what are you doing?_

_Ikuto: AMU! -runs and mega glomps Amu- (what you've never mega-glomped someone? Do it! For the love of all things holy! Do it now!)_

_Amu: -blushes- Huh! What? Ikuto! You stupid, perverted cat! Get offa me!_

_Shelby-chan: Ikuto, calm down and do the disclaimer._

_Ikuto: -pouts as he releases Amu- Why do I have to do it?_

_Shelby-chan: -glares- Did you know it only takes seven pounds of pressure to rip off the human ear? _

_Ikuto: -gulps- Shelby-chan does not own Shugo Chara!_

* * *

{Her Point Of View}

The wind billowed against the lilac drapery, making the fabric dance in the moonlight. I shivered as the cold air touched the bare skin of my neck and hands, and pulling my black-jacket closer to my body didn't help much. The cotton absorbed the chill like a sponge.

I tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of goosebumps that started to rise across my arms, but after five minutes of uselessly rubbing my arms for warmth, I finally groaned and rose from where I sat on my bed, causing the open text books bounce in the sudden change of weight, and walked to the ajar window to close it. As I closed the latch, I gazed upwards at the night sky. The stars were out tonight, which was rare when living so close to the city, but they were there, blinking dimly next to the glowing full moon. I soaked up as much of the silver light as I could before the smokey clouds crept in and covered the moon. I sigh sadly and stepped away from the window, my eyes catching the clock as I passed by my desk.

_'2 in the morning already!'_ I thought, yawning lightly, '_Dang, I better head to bed, or I'll be a zombie at work.' _With images of brain-eating homo sapiens in my mind, I tiptoed to my door and ever so quietly, pulled it open so that I wouldn't wake Mama or Papa. When I was sure that they hadn't woken up, I continued towards the bathroom.

I pushed the door open and slid my hand along the wall to find the light switch, which I flicked on once discovering it. As the room filled with light, the sight of big round yellow eyes and a disaster of pink hair greeted me in the oval-shaped mirror. I ran my hand through said hair and sighed for the second time that night. Everyone who I met always said my hair was original or cool. I on the other hand, found it awkward and troublesome. Mama and Papa had cooed and told me that I was lucky for it to be natural, but I personally blame genetics. Now, I could have had honey blond hair like Papa, or my little sister Ami or light brown like Mama, but no, I had to have pink.

How in God's name do you get pink from blonde and brown?

Plus, pink being the color that it is, is possibly the worst color to have when your shy. I can't blend into the crowd with this mop of hair that looks like I had an unfortunate run-in with a jigglypuff! Nothing says, "Amu is here, stare at her." better than pink hair.

But getting back to the matter at hand, I quickly adverted my eyes from the mirror, and speed brushed my teeth, before shutting off the light and shuffled my way back towards my bedroom.

Next thing I knew my face was flat on the floor, throbbing where I knocked my nose on the wood, _'Oww, what the heck did I trip on?'_ I blindingly searched the floor around me until I located the culprit of my fall. One of Ami's toys, glaring at the doll, I tossed it through my sister's threshold and limped back to the safety of my room. Once inside, I collapsed onto my bed, ignoring the pencil poking into my side and sighed,_ 'This is what I get for trying to study.' _Rolling over, I reached out and turned the lamp off, shimmied my way under my blankets and waited for sleep to come.

{Their Point Of View}

Sneaking out at three in the morning should have set off some sort of alarm in the mind of Ikuto Tsukiyomi, especially since he was just recovering from a nasty cold a few days prior, but being him with his penchant for stupidity, he used his uncanny ability to silence the sirens blaring in his head.

Glancing over his shoulder in case his sister decided to make a surprise visit as she was so prone to doing at unexpected times, Ikuto leaped out of his second story window, his long, lanky arms snatching the low hanging branch of a oak tree growing just outside the mansion wall. Ikuto quickly dropped to the ground below, immediately jumping into a run the second his feet touched the grass.

_'He has the guards on duty?' _He noted as he passed behind a dazed man who was absentmindedly swinging the flashlight in his hand back and forth along the lawn, 'I'm crushed by the lack of trust this family has in me.' He paused as he hit the large, gray-stoned wall that boxed in the disgustingly huge house. He took a few steps backwards, glancing side to side to make sure no one had spotted him, before he dashed towards the wall and used his unnatural cat-like abilities that had been with him since childhood to catapult himself over the top and onto the sidewalk below. He gives a dramatic gesture with his hands, bowing to a unseen audience, '...and he sticks the landing!'

Ikuto shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his dirty dark-wash jeans as he meandered down the sidewalk. The best thing about the way Ikuto Tsukiyomi walked was that he could disappear from reality for a little while. He didn't notice when multimillion dollar mansions shifted into the downtown lights and shops, or even when he entered residential area on the other side of town. Middle-class cookie cutter homes dotted the sides of the roads as he wandered. Despite their small size, he found a strange comfort in a house that you could actually hear and see the other people living with you and not get lost while trying to find the kitchen.

It happened to him once, alright?

He eventually came upon a small park nestled between the intersection of two streets. It was small with only a basketball court and a few benches scatter here and there. But there was a clear shot of the sky from where he stood. He, as previously assumed, was not a normal teenage boy, so forgoing the bench, he scampered up a nearby tree and made himself comfortable in the branches.

Perhaps he spaced, or even fell asleep, but in an undetermined amount of time, rainy clouds began to roll in, creeping up over the unsuspecting victim. The next thing he knew, a rain drop splattered against the space between his eyebrows, his eyelids shot up, a curse worming its way out of his mouth as another drop of liquid hit his cheek and then another and another. He hopped down to the ground as the sky began to sob. His clothes were soaked immediately as he sprinted out of the park and down the street.

The thing about the way he walked was, when he didn't need to be somewhere it took no time to get where he was going, when he needed to be somewhere, time seemed to halt.

His head felt heavy and he vaguely wondered how long he had sat in the tree. Because he felt kinda like he did when he was stuck in bed for a week with the flu. Foggy thoughts and burning skin and all. He didn't realize he had slowed to a snail's pace, or even when his knees hit the ground and he passed out in front of a certain pink-haired girl's house.

And so the story begins...

_Shelby-chan: Alright I'm done: -gets up and makes herself a smoothie-_

_Ikuto: Cliffhanger!_

_Shelby-chan: And your point is….?_

_Ikuto: What the hell happens to me!_

_Shelby-chan/Amu: You die._

_Ikuto: O.O -passes out-_

_Shelby-chan:-takes a sip of her smoothie- You'd think he could take a joke (if he really did die Ikuto fangirls would murder me-.-)_

_Amu: Yeah. So...now what?_

_Shelby-chan: Would you do the honors?_

_Amu: Be glad to. Please Read &Review!_

_{If you do happen to click the next button, be sure to look for this- Edited* X/X/11, this means that the chapter has been redone. I warn you not to read onward because the quality diminishes greatly.)_


	2. Sickness

**Shelby-chan: hi hi people welcome to Midnight romance ch. 2!**

**Ikuto: *re-reads ch.1* do I really die?**

**Amu: *giggles***

**Shelby-chan: *heh heh* maybe you do, maybe you don't**

**ikuto: ah come on! Tell me! **

**Amu: with out further ado Shelby-chan Is proud to present midnight romance part **

**2!**

**Shelby-chan: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!(Still wish I did)**

* * *

**(Amu's p.o.v)**

The sunlight soaked through my closed curtains and I peaked at my alarm clock, which sat on my bedside table, it read 6:50 a.m.

_Ugh! Too early! _I desperately pull my pink quilt over my head trying to shield my self from the bright sun.

_God! _I sat up and scratched my eyes.

_Well, might as well get up._ I stumbled out of bed to my window, I quietly creaked open the window and stepped out onto the balcony. The balcony is my favorite part of my apartment because it faces the park, the hills and trees are very pretty during the day as well as at night. I lean on the cement hand rail and take in the peaceful sunrise.

"So pretty" I whisper. The road below was wet and frozen over from the mid winter rain storm. In fact everything was wet. The sidewalk, the mailbox, the flowers, the boy….

"BOY!?" (A/N. guess who….**-.-**)

I jumped down from the balcony on to the brick wall that bordered my apartment to get a better look. Yes it was defiantly a boy.

"Crap" I leap from the wall to the sidewalk and knell down beside him, putting the boy's head into my lap. I place my hand on to his forehead.

_He's burning up! _I thought. _I need to get him inside!_

I pull his arm over my shoulder and walk him to the door. When I was sure that neither my parents nor Ami were up and about, I sneak him past the foyer and up the stairs to my room.

When I was inside my room and the door was safely locked I collapsed to the ground with the boy.

"He's heavier then he looks!"I gasped. Without any hesitation though I dragged him to my bed.

I scanned the strange person on my bed, he was skinny and well built, his skin was very pale though red from the high fever he was running, his hair was an unusual deep midnight blue and his eyelashes were extremely long. He was indeed someone who you would find on a red carpet rather then lying in front of a house, haft frozen for god sakes

Yet he looked very familiar.

I shook my head _"no, I would defiantly remember if I had met someone so beautiful." _

I then remembered his fever and jogged down stairs, avoiding wakening my parents, what would they think, perfect amu dragging some strange guy into their home? They would most likely go into shock, especially dad (A/N. amu's dad forbids boys in the house)

I open the freezer and grab an ice pack and some medicine out of drawer. I walk toward the stairwell stopping to grab another quilt out of the closet that's under the stairs. I climbed up the stairs and stopped at my door, looking both ways before I went inside.

I walk up to the boy and checked his forehead again; it felt a little cooler thanks to the warm room.

"Thank god…." I sighed and tilted his head upward while I forced the medication down his throat. He coughed violently.

"Shhhh its ok" I whisper, in fear of that maybe somebody heard him, his cough silented and I sighed in relief.

I lay the ice pack across his forehead and draped the soft blue blanket on top of his body. He looked so… torn up. (A/N. I would be to if I spent a good 6 hours passed out in the freezing cold-.-)

I stroked his hair, moving his bangs out of his face,. _"why does he look so familiar?" _I asked myself, it was driving me crazy!

I tried to remember if I had met this boy before but nothing came to memory. I sighed in defeat.

"_Oh well" _I got up from my knees and went to my closet to grab my robe, I tiptoed out my room, shutting the door behind me, and headed to my bathroom. I stripped out of my out of my soggy pjs and stepped into the streaming hot water. I then realized how cold my skin was.

"_I was only outside for a few minutes, how did that boy last the night in such cold weather?"_ I thought _"he must have a lot of stamina", _

I turn this thought over and over in my head while I washed my hair and my body, I cursed silently when the warm water turned cold, I shut off the facet and stepped out of the shower.

I took my towel off the rack and dried off, then wrapping the towel in my dripping wet hair; I pulled my robe on and through my dirty clothes into the hamper that was behind the door.

I stepped into the hallway rubbing my head with the towel, I notice that Ami's door was open and she was playing happily with her dolls, I smiled, ami is eight years younger then me(A/N. amu is 16 in my story so that puts ami at 8 years old) so she's still a bit childish. My attention was brought to a movement across the hallway, dad was carrying food tray and walking up the stairs, he then turned toward my room and started to prop open my door.

"_crap crap crap" _I yell in my head,

"AMU, DADDYS BROUGHT YOU SOME BREAKFEST" dad exclaimed

"Dad, you don't have to yell I'm right here" I said, stepping toward him

"Good morning sunshine!" he grinned

"Morning dad." I replied

"Amu, I was thinking that today we could paint your room, like you've been wanting" dad said. My mind instantly flashed to the passed out boy in my bed.

"Uh sorry dad but I have to work today" I took the tray from his hands and started to back away in to the room.

Dad pouted, he could be such a child sometimes.

"Ok then I could just do it alone" he stated, his mind already thinking

"NO!" I clamped my hand over my mouth, I never yell back. Never.

Dad looked at me like I had just spent 3 years of my life in a strait jacket" Uhhh. I mean. My room is really messy and I don't want you in there before I'm done cleaning" I back all the way into my room and closed the door.

I listen till I heard dad's confused, heavy footsteps head back down stairs .I sighed._" this boy is a lot more trouble then he's worth"_ I look down at the "breakfast", scrambled eggs, bacon, and a huge stack of pancakes drowned in blueberry syrup , plus hand-squeezed orange juice.(A/N. are you hungry yet?)

"_I guess he can eat this when he wakes up"_ I thought "_he might be hungry"_

I set the tray on my desk and walked to my bedside, the boy was still asleep, his face a little less red. "_he must be getting better"_

I touched his forehead, it felt much cooler, _"he's going to need a change of clothes when he wakes up, there is no way he's going to get better with those soggy clothes on, I could buy him some on the way home from work."_

"_WORK" _I slowly turn my head toward the alarm clock, it read 8:00

"_Damnit I've got only 10 minutes to get to work!" (_A/N. amu works at a coffee house, think starbucks)

*cough cough*

"_Huh?"_

I turn my head, so that two very deep, intense, azure eyes bored strait into mine.

* * *

**Shelby-chan: finish. See? You didn't die….yet**

**Ikuto: ……**

**Amu: he didn't speak the whole chapter though.**

**Shelby-chan: OH YOU WANT HIM TO SPEAK! IT'S NOT ABOUT HIM LIVING ANYMORE BUT HE HAS TO SPEAK NOW TO, WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? A DAMN MAGICIAN? (Yelling at fictional characters and people say I'm crazy, btw I writing this late at night with enough caffeine to wake the dead.)**

**Ikuto: Shelby-chan you're scaring me**

**Shelby-chan: DO. IT. NOW**

**Ikuto: please R&R before she kills me!!!!O.0**

.


	3. coffee and magazines

**Shelby-chan: hello every one! Welcome to midnight romance ch.3!**

**Ikuto: she's in a better mood….**

**Shelby-chan: of course, I just ate.**

**Amu :Shelby-chan wants to thank all of you who have read and review her story!**

**Shelby-chan: thank you! **

**Tadase:*falls from the sky* will I be in this chapter?**

**Shelby-chan:*stares***

**Tadase: what?**

**Shelby-chan: 1. where the hell did you come from and 2. no you are not in this chapter.**

**Ikuto&Amu: he fell from the sky--.--**

**Tadase: why?**

**Shelby-chan: I don't like you, now moving on.**

**Tadase:….**

**Shelby-chan: YO! Tadagay! Make your ass useful and do the disclaimer**

**Tadase: Shelby chan does not on shugo chara….

* * *

**

_flash back(_**amu's p.o.v**_)_

_I touched his forehead, it felt much cooler, "he's going to need a change of clothes when he wakes up, there is no way he's going to get better with those soggy clothes on, I could buy him some on the way home from work."_

"_WORK" I slowly turn my head toward the alarm clock, it read 8:00_

"_Damnit I've got only 10 minutes to get to work!" _

_*cough cough*_

"_Huh?"_

_I turn my head, so that two very deep, intense, azure eyes bored into mine._

_End of flash back_

_

* * *

  
_

**(Ikuto's p.o.v)**

My eyes slowly opened and locked on to a pair of very big, liquid gold gems. I stared into them for what seemed like forever. When my vision cleared and I looked away from those captivating eyes that seemed to stare right through me, that I notice a head of very bright strawberry pink hair and a heart shaped face that held a very nervous expression.

"Ummm are you feeling better?" she said with a shaky breath

Now that she mentioned it, I did, wait! Where am I? What happened? I remember sneaking out and heading to the park, I also remembered that I ran but then it went dark and cold.

"Where am I?" my voice was raspy

'Uh well, your in my bed, I found you haft frozen outside my house and brought you in here." she answered in one very quick breath.

"OH CRAP!" I yell "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"I-It's e-eight a c-clock" she stuttered

"Shit!" I pull off the quilt and jump out of the bed "I need t—" the room started spinning my head felt so hot, I felt my knees buckle out from under me.

The pink haired girl caught my arm before my body hit the floor. She didn't look it with that thin wiry body, but she was very strong.

She pulled me back on to the bed. I sat up "I need too get home" I persisted

"Oh no you don't" she pushed my shoulder back into the pillow"you're not going anywhere while you're running that fever!"

"But!"

"No, now eat this, you must be starving." She said while handing a tray full of food

To me.

I stared at her. "What" she said.

" Nice view" I smirk, pointing to the broken button on her robe causing the fabric to revel her very small chest.

she blushed a tomato red"P-PERVERT!" She covers her chest with her arm.

I laugh, what do you know, she's easily embarrass plus she's extremely fun to tease. The girl keeps her distance while I ate, when I was done, she went to her closet and then out the door a few minutes later she returns fully dressed in a tank top covered by a black vest and a short plaid skirt, a silver belt with a skull buckle completes the punkish assemble. She walks up to me and through something at my face.

"You can where those, they may be a bit big but they're better then those wet clothes you're wearing" she turns around and walks right back out the door so I can change.

I look at what she gave me, an old pair of jeans and a long blue pinstripe shirt. I chuckled and sliver out of my own jeans and t-shirt and then I slide on the pair she gave me. They were a bit big but they felt warm and dry.

"Are you decent?" the girl yelled from the other side of the door

"Yeah" I replied

She creaked the door open and peaks her head in. "ok, now I want you to get your perverted ass back into bed, I have to go to work, please, I beg you, don't go into the living room for another hour, mom and dad leave for work then. And Ami is already at preschool so I don't have to worry about her barging into my room."

I looked at the clock, it read 8:20:"_father is going to kill me if I stay any longer"_ I thought. I looked back at the girl. Her face was cool but her eyes were pleading."_ I guess I can stick around, at least till I get better" _I told myself, and I climb back into bed. The girl sighed with relief and grabbed her bag from her closet. She started heading to the door.

"Wait!" I said, the girl turned.

"What" she replied coldly.

"What is your name?" I asked

She blushed, surprised by my sudden interest.

"Amu Hinamori" and with that, she fled the room.

* * *

(**Amu's p.o.v)**

_That little jackass! What makes him think he can say that to me! "nice view" he's nothing but a big pervert, you know what, I think I liked him better when he was out cold!_ I stomped down the sidewalk" _and thanks to him I'm late for work! _

"_What is your name?" _his words echoed inside of my head. _Why did I blush? It was just a simple question, not like he was asking me on a date! Even if he did ask me out I would not say yes! Who would want to date such a big pervert!_ ( A/N. what If he's a hot pervert?)

I sighed "but why does he make my heart pound so hard?"

"Who is he?" A voice from behind asked me.

I stop"crap" I say under my breath

"Heh heh, so heartbreak Amu, who has not ever been on a date in her 16 years of being alive, has found a guy?" the voice smirked

"Hi Rima" I turned to meet her petite figure; she was wearing a pink dress with a huge bow in the front, her golden blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Don't try to change the subject, who is he?!" she asked eagerly

I roll my eyes. "There is no he."

Rima raised her eyebrow, and then in an almost perfect impersonation of me she said"why does he make my heart pound so hard?" and for the topping she throws in a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Rima, why are you here, didn't you have a date with Nagihiko?" I said, turning the corner of an abandon piano shop.

"I don't have to meet him till noon" she replied. I smiled, Nagihiko is another one of my best friends, I meet him back in elementary school then he transferred to fancy school in Europe. I meet Rima in 6th grade, we had a rough start but we grew into great friends. She and Nagihiko clicked when they first meet and they've been together ever since, in fact I was the one to introduced them.

"Anyway" Rima began "why are you late for work?"

"_Shoot, leave it to Rima to know when I'm late" _I thought

"You didn't do anything with that guy last night, did you?" Rima asked looking striat ahead.

I looked at her like she was balancing a jumbo jet on her head. "What! Like I would do _that _with _him!_

"So there is a guy" Rima giggled

I instantly blushed "N-NO!"

"Come on Amu I know you better then that, now who is he."

I sighed in defeat"ok I'll tell you, but for one thing I'm not dating him"

"Oh really" she said disappointed "ok then what's his name"

"……"

"Amu, you haven't asked him his name!"

"No" I looked away

"Then how the hell do you have a relationship with the guy!" Rima yelled

"I don't know! But for some reason when I look at him I feel like I know him" I said. I looked at Rima, she was in deep thought. I sighed and opened the door to the "DOKI COFFEE HOUSE "Rima followed me in a sat at her usual booth by the window.

"The usual Rima?" I say, putting on my apron

"Please and thank you "Rima responded, eyes never tearing away from the window.

I headed to the counter; a girl in a blue hat was making a carmel latte.

"Hey Miki" I say picking up a few menus

"Hey Amu, what happened to you this morning, your usually never late" she picked up a can of whip cream and sprayed it on the piping hot beverage.

"oh lets just say I had a little trouble this morning" I replied"oh and I need a cup of green tea with—"

"A lemon on the side…. Right away" Miki said handing me the drink." say hi to Rima for me"

"Thanks Miki you're the best" I laughed putting the drink on my serving platter

"I know, I know"

I walked toward Rima's booth, sidestepping the other waitress', Ran and Dia.

"Hi Amu" Dia said

"HI! HI! AMU!" Ran cheered

"Morning guys" I smiled and continued to Rima.

"Here you go Rima" I say setting down the cup "oh and Miki says hi"

"Mmmmhmmmm" never looking away from the magazine she found, Rima is always able to find something to read at the coffee house. I looked at what she was reading. The heading stated in big bold letters "**CEO OF EASTER HAS OPENED A NEW RECORDING STUDIO!" **before I cold read any further Miki called me over.

"AMU!"

"Yes Miki**" **

"I need you to take these drinks to table 5 and if you could take table 2's order" she says putting the drinks on my platter

I nod"can do"

I walk to table 5, balancing the try at the palm of my hand; two guys were sitting at the table.

"Hey baby, why don't you ditch work and some have some fun with us"

I set there drinks on the table "you know what, that sounds fun, but unfortunately I don't date dumbasses" I say smoothly "enjoy your drinks" with a flip of my hair I headed back to Rima's table.

She was waiting with a cocked eyebrow.

"What" I said

"You know that your "cool" and "spicy" side isn't good for business right?"

"I'm sorry do you work here?" I ask in a taunting tone

"Sorry sorry" she raised her hands in defense

she was right though my other side does come in handy when warding off unwanted people but It was terrible for business, I stepped toward table 2, where 3 girls sat bent over what looked like a magazine, and pull out my note pad "hello, my name is Amu and I'll be your sever today, now what would you like to order" I say, reaching for my pen that laid behind my ear.

"Ummmm I would like two coco cappuccinos and one lemonade please' one girl said

"Oh he's so cute" the other girl squealed

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" the other one responded

I rolled my eyes and said" ok that's two coco cappuccinos and a lemonade, anything else?"

"No thank you" the girl replied and turned back to the magazine, her elbow knocking said magazine to the ground. She bent down to pick it up but my hand was faster. I looked at the cover. My mouth dropped and my eyes grew wide. The magazine cover said in big bold letters. **"Meet the son of Easters CEO, Ikuto Tsukiyomi! "** below the heading was a picture of the same mocking smirk as the one sick in my bed.

* * *

**Shelby-chan: done! God this chapter is almost 7 pages long! that's a record!**

**Ikuto: I saw amus boob!**

**Amu:*punches ikuto in stomach* pervert….**

**Ikuto: hey that hurts**

**Amu: good**

**Tadase: will I show up in the next chapter?**

**Shelby-chan:*walks up and slaps tadase***

**Tadase: the hell was that for**

**Shelby-chan: stop showing up out of nowhere!**

**Tadase:*runs away***

**Amu:please R&R**


	4. introductions

**Shelby-chan: PEOPLE OF THE WORLD, WELCOME TO MIDNIGHT ROMANCE CH.4!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: you're too loud!**

**Shelby-chan: YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW YOU!**

**Ikuto: SCREW ME?! SCREW YOU!**

**Shelby-Chan: YOU WANT TO TRY ME ON?! BRING IT!**

**Rima: take it outside, you two**

**Shelby-chan & iIkuto:*runs outside and has an all-out kung fu battle***

**Amu: *looks out the window* Rima?**

**Rima: yes?**

**Amu: since when did those two know kung fu?**

**Rima: since… now. On with the story!**

**Amu: ok? Shelby-chan does not own shugo chara or kung fu!(oh god I wish I did)**

_Flashback (amu's p.o.v)_

_My mouth dropped and my eyes grew wide._

_The magazine cover said in big bold letters. __**"Meet the son of Easters CEO, Ikuto Tsukiyomi! " **__ below the heading was a picture of the same mocking smirk as the one sick in my bed._

_End of flashback_

(amu's p.o.v)

I blinked in disbelief. My mouth felt dry and my hands shook.

"Ummm miss can I have my magazine back?" the girl said

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, here you go" I handed her the magazine

"Thank you?" the girl said, not sure what was wrong with me.

I walked to the counter were Miki was waiting.

"Amu? Are you ok? You look a little pale." Miki stated, her blue eyes full of worry

"Miki I need two coco cappuccinos and lemonade" I said putting on my best smile forward.

"Okay?" Miki said, still a little worried

"Miki I think I'm going to take my lunch break now" I say already heading to the door

"But its only 10:30!" Miki yelled

I didn't respond, I just kept walking, Ran and Dia looked at each other. Rima saw me and jumped up from her table. She followed me out the door.

"Amu? Where are you going" her voice was curious

"I'm going home "I tried to make my voice sound normal

Rima grabs my shoulder from behind and spins me around so that i'm facing her.

"Amu! What's wrong!?" of course I couldn't fool her she knows me all too well.

"Nothing, I just got to get home" I say tearing her arm from my shoulder and escaped into the crowed.

"Amu!' Rima yelled from behind. I still didn't slow down, no I was sure I was speeding up, my feet hit the pavement faster and faster till I was running, I ran, till sweat beaded down my face and my heart pounded three times faster.

"_I need to see him! I have to confirm this for myself" _I thought

* * *

(Ikutos p.o.v)

I stared at the ceiling, counting the tiles, to lazy to get out of bed. But for some reason every time I let my mind wonder I start thinking of a certain pink haired girl.

_I wonder when her shift is over _I thought, _Hinamori Amu, such a strange girl"_

Just as I thought that I heard the front door slam open, I sat up" _speak of the devil and she will appear"_ I smirked and stood up. Thanks to the warm bed and the medicine I felt good as new; I could now stand up without toppling over. I dusted off my shirt and waited. I heard anxious steps pound up the stairs and down the hallway, the door to her room flew open and she barged in. she put her hand on her knees and took a few deep breaths.

'hello Amu" I said "welcome home"

"y-you "she huffed and stood up strait. Her face was red and drenched with sweat and her hair stuck to her face. Her eyes were full of different emotions, worry, anger and sadness.

"Why are you so sweaty" I asked "were you that anxious to see me that you all the way from work" I was already in teasing mode.

"W-why didn't y-you t-tell me?" she asked me

My eyes narrowed "tell you what?"

"Don't screw with me, why didn't you tell me that you are the Ikuto Tsukiyomi, son of the owner of Easter" she said, pointing an accusing finger at my face.

_Damn _I thought, I folded my arms across my chest and sighed.

"I didn't tell you because, first, you didn't ask. " she winced "and second, I'm not his son i'm his step son , the paparazzi always seem to mix those two up" I stated., her eyes grew wide but then shrunk back to normal.

"Oh ok, then why were you outside my house? Shouldn't you be in a mansion in the rich part of town" she sneered, she was defiantly strange, usually girls would be falling all over the fact that I was the heir to the richest estate in town , she just sat there wondering why I was not enjoying the spoils of being rich. I smiled, for some reason this made me feel happy.

"Believe it or not, I was normal before my mother married him, I used to live in this neighborhood and I used to play in the park across the street, I like to visit there whenever I can escape that prison of a house." I said.

She looked at me for a long time then a huge smile broke out across her lips. I stared at her strangely, she chuckled.

"Well what do you know, the rich aren't as stuck up as I thought" she taunted.

"Oh no, they are extremely stuck up" I teased back "you should meet my step-sister".

I frowned, my step-sister. "I really should head home" I walked past her toward her door.

"Wait!" she yelled, I turned around, and she walks up and holds out her hand, I stare at her. "I can't let you leave like this, lets start over, I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you

I look into her eyes, she was serious, and I chuckled and took her hand.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto_, _nice to meet you to" I smiled.

* * *

**Shelby-Chan: This is a short chapter. Compared to chapter. 3*sob***

**Ikuto: absolutely no sex appeal**

**Amu:*pulls out a knife* what was that ikuto? I couldn't hear you.**

**Ikuto: Nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Amu: good**

**Rima: umm Shelby-Chan are you alright?**

**Shelby-Chan: grandpa is that you?**

**Rima: uhhh no?**

**Ikuto: please read and review!**


	5. first date

**Shelby-Chan: People! I welcome you to midnight romance chapter 5! I'm sorry to say but my vacation is almost over and I have to go back to school which is equivalent to slower updates: (**

**Amu: NOOO!*hugs Shelby-Chan* miss school, drop out, do something!**

**Shelby-Chan: Amu. I. can't. Breath.**

**Rima: Amu you're squishing her!**

**Shelby-Chan:*dies***

**Ikuto: Amu you do know that now she can't write the story!**

**Amu: whoops**

**Tadase:*sneaks in and starts writing*muhahahahah Amu will fall for me!**

**Shelby-Chan:*comes to life* OH HELL NO! THE LAST TWO PEOPLE I WOULD EVER LET WRITE MY STORY ARE IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: why bring me into this?!**

**Shelby-Chan: AND TADAGAY!*pulls out bazooka***

**Rima: a-a b-bazooka? It came o-out of n-nowhere?**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Shelby-Chan: DIE! (Pulls trigger)**

**Nagihiko:*pulls a bar of chocolate out of his pocket* Shelby-Chan here girl!**

**Shelby-Chan: chocolate!*drops weapon and tackles nagihiko***

**Everyone:*sweatdrop***

**Shelby-Chan: now where was I?**

**Ikuto: you were just about to write the story.**

**Shelby-chan: ok! Everyone do the disclaimer!**

**Everyone:……..**

**Shelby-Chan:*picks up bazooka***

**Everyone: SHELBY-CHAN DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!!**

**(Amu's p.o.v)**

The sun pounded down on my head like a drum and the teacher kept talking on and on about quadratic intervals or something like that. I stared out the window watching the clouds roll by and I sighed, it was a perfect day cool and crisp but the sun provided enough heat so that you could wear a t-shirt in the middle of December. I looked at the wall clock that hung overhead.

"_5 more minutes and I can get out of this hellhole."_ I looked around the room, everyone was already packed up and quivering in their seats, ready to jump at the bell. The teacher was oblivious and continued his lecture. I looked at the room itself, it was big and every one had their own desk and laptop, that's mainly because Seyio high is a very rich school and it has a very small student body, the only reason I was allowed to attend or afforded to attend was because on my all expense paid scholarship. I opened my own blue apple laptop ( not own) and click the email icon.

"You've got mail" it stated into my white earbuds. I opened the email;

"Hey I want to see you…." It read, I bit back a smile and replied

"Meet me in the park in 20 min" I clicked the send button as the bell rang. All at once, my classmates dashed for the door, I closed my laptop and slid it into my shoulder bag, then collected my books and headed for the door. Rima was waiting for me in the doorway.

"Hey Rima" I greeted and continued to my locker. I rotated the dial and pulled the door open. Rima leaned against the wall with her arms folded against her chest. I traded my textbooks for my house keys. Rima stared intently for a few minutes then she said "so when are you meeting him"

I narrowed my eyes"how'd you know"

Rima smiled "your face" she pointed to her lips" your smiling" I frowned

"Damn" I said into my locker, Rima laughed "told ya you can't fool me, so when can I meet your mystery man? "

"Meet who" a voice asked from behind, a pair of arms coiled around Rima's thin figure.

"Hi Nagihiko" I waved my hand.

"Amu has found someone and she refuses to tell me who he is" Rima stated, Nagihiko raised his eyebrows"Amu found someone?"

"I haven't found someone" I said "and I have a very good reason why I can't tell who he is"

"And the reason is"

"That I can't tell you" I grabbed my jacket from my locker and pulled it on.

"Ah come on Amu, who is he?!" Rima whined

I rolled my eyes "bye Rima, bye Nagihiko" I turned and walked down the bustling hall way. I pushed open the doors and skipped down the stairs. I walked out the school gates, following the sidewalk that led home, the trees threw shadows that danced on the ground, I inhale the cool winter air, and I felt strangely rejuvenated ever since I meet _him_ a week ago.

_Flashback (Amu's p.o.v.)_

"_I should leave" he said and steps past me, towards the door. I clench my fists._

"_Wait!" I yell, he turns toward me his deep azure eyes full of wonder. I walked to him and hold out my hand" I can't let you leave like this, lets start over, i'm Humanoid Amu, nice to meet you" I say holding back a blush_

_He stares at me for what seems like the longest time then a chuckle escapes his lips, he grabs my hand and shakes it" I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, nice to meet you to"_

_We stood there for a long time, staring into each others eyes, when he finally looked away and said" I really need to get home"_

_I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my gut, it didn't feel good, and I realized that I didn't want him to leave. "Oh ok let me walk you to the door" I say, hiding the disappointment in my voice. I follow him out my door to the top of the stairwell._

"_Will I ever see you again?" I asked, he looked at me in the strangest way then a playful smirk spreaded across his face"I could come back tonight if you like, your bed feels pretty good" I blushed "you big pervert" I looked at his face, surprised by what I saw, his eyes were staring off into space, they were filled with sadness, it was like he didn't want to go home. His eyes snapped back to mine and stuck there, he leaned in closer and closer till his lips was inches from mine, I felt the heat in my cheeks and I knew I was blushing bloody red. "Uh Ikuto?" I say not sure what the hell was going on. "Shhh" was his only reply, I felt his breath on my lips, and I shut my eyes tightly, waiting._

"_AMU!", Ikuto and I jumped to the sound of the front door slamming._

"_Crap!" I whisper to ikuto"I can't let my dad see you!" dads foots steps headed up the stairs, without hesitation I grabbed Ikutos hand and tugged him back to my room, I shut the door behind me_

" _you , come" I walked to my window and stepped out on to the balcony, Ikuto soon followed "ok just jump down to the wall and on to the sidewalk" I turn toward him, we stood there In an awkward silence for about a minute till dads knock sounded at the door._

"_AMU IM COMING IN!" dad yelled_

_I waved at Ikuto "go, go" he smiled and stepped over the rail. He paused for a quick second before jumping to the sidewalk, with a wave of his hand he disappeared around the corner._

_End of flashback_

(Amus p.o.v)

I opened my front door, and run to my room, yelling my greetings to mom who was in the foyer writing and article for her magazine. I barge into my room, throwing my bag on the bed, I opened my closet grabbing the first thing that came in contact with my finger, which turned out to be a pair of black skinny jeans and a frilly white blouse. I sighed and threw it on I ran back down stairs and out on to the street. I slowed down when I hit the entrance of the park; he was there at his usual bench.

"Ikuto!"

(Ikutos p.o.v)

"Ikuto! I turned to face the voice, Amu jogged up and puts her hands on her knees, and I look her up and down. She looked at me" what?"

"You look nice" I say gesturing to her outfit "trying to impress me, eh"

She blushed "as if, I just threw it on" she held up her arm inspecting the shirt"is it too much?"

"Not at all, it's cute" that made her blush even harder.

"Where are we going today?" she asked changing the subject

I shrugged "where would you like to go?"

"Hmmm well I haven't have lunch yet so would you want to join me for something to eat?" she asked shifting her eyes to the ground.

"Asking me out?" I teased, she glared at me "hey I kid, I kid, lets go, I know the perfect place" I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward town.

(Amu's p.o.v)

He grabbed my hand tightly and pulls me toward town, his hand felt warm against mine. I felt another blush rise to my face. God why did I blush so much around him? He teases me so much, I can't tell if he's playing or if he's serious. We walked hand in hand past a row of shops he led me around a corner into the ally, I looked around.

"Ikuto?" I asked

"yeah." He replied

"Where are you taking me?"

"you'll see,' he answered in a mocking tone and tugged me to the end of the ally were a metal door sunk into a wall. Ikuto knock twice and the door opened.

"Ikuto you bastard! How long has it been" a husky voice asked

"Hey Masako." Ikuto nodded, a big man with a mustache step into the light, he look like he was in his mid-forties, his face held a warm grin. The guy, Masako was it? Noticed me standing behind Ikuto. His grin, if it was possible, grew bigger. "And who is this"

"Oh Amu this is Masako, Masako this is Amu"

I shook hands with the man" nice to meet you"

Masako glanced at Ikuto "Ikuto you sly dog, she's defiantly a keeper" Ikuto glared at Masako and I was pretty sure I saw his face go red for a second. A gentle breeze blew by, I shivered, masako waved us in. we descended into room It took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the dim lighting, the room was fairly large with about 10 white clothed tables, each holding a romantic candle, were positioned in front of a small stage, there was a bar in the back that hid the kitchen. Masako showed us to a table In the corner. He handed us some menus and excused himself.

I opened my menu and has squint to read the dishes, one little problem besides the dim lights the whole menu was in French. I looked up from the menu at Ikuto, he sat there with a mocking smile, he knew! He dragged me here because he knew I couldn't order!

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"You're a bastard" I say smoothly

He winced "ouch, that hurts"

"Good" I hissed "how the hell am I supposed to order!"

He smiled and snapped his finger, calling a young French waiter

"garçon, je voudrais deux plaques de pizza et un côté afin de salade, oh et s'il vous plaît apporter une Shortcake aux fraises pour la belle dame .thank vous!" I felt my mouth drop. The young French waiter looked at me and smiled

"Ikuto, elle est un véritable défi beauté, oh et je serais prudent, le paparazzi sont brutales aujourd'hui si elles vous voir avec elle, c'est une période de trois cirque pour eux." He said chuckling at my dumfounded face. Ikutos face dropped for a millisecond, and then picked back up his usual smirk.

"Merci pour le conseil, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle reste hors de danger." Ikuto said, the waiter bowed and walked to the kitchen. Ikuto turned to face me, he shrugged "I spent three summers in France" I frowned then I felt my mouth twitch into a smile.

"Was this because of your step-father" I asked, he grimaced.

"no my mother took me, she always loved France" he put his head into his hand, his azure blue eyes indicating deep thought, he then opened his mouth ,about to say something, but before he could, Masako chose to interrupt. He whispered into Ikuto's ear, Ikuto sighed and nodded, Masako grinned" Ikuto, you're a life savior,"

Ikuto rose from the table and headed toward the stage. I called Masako over.

"hey, what is he doing" I asked, Masako's grin grew "he's saving my ass, that's what his doing" Ikuto got on to the stage and disappear behind the red satin curtain, Masako sat down across me and looked at me in the eyes.

"So Ikuto, finally found a girlfriend" he said with a slight chuckle.

My eyes grew big "wait you don't think that I'm-"Masako nodded, I blushed

"No, we're just friends" I finally said, but the words tasted bitter on my tongue

"Oh really, that's to bad" Masako pouted

I took a sip of my water "well he must bring dozens of girls here, right?"

"Well actually no, you're the first one" I choked on my water.

"Ikuto never talks about his romance life, and I've known him since he was in diapers, if you ask me most girls he's dated never loved him but they loved his money, after a while of that he sort of gave up " right then the lights dimmed even more and the stage light were brought down.

"And if I'm right, you're the first girl to hear him play" Masako whispered

"Play?"

"Just watch"

I glance up, Ikuto was standing in the middle of the stage with a violin, the room silenced as Ikuto but the bow on the strings and he began to play. The melody wrapped around the room and vibrated on the walls causing the sound to seem like it came from everywhere, I closed my eyes letting the music paint picture in my head, I saw a field of roses under a full moon, it was a beautiful site but somewhat sorrowful. Was Ikuto sad? The sound stopped and the picture dissolved, I opened my eyes and clapped with the crowed, Ikuto bowed and stepped down from the stage. He made his way around the maze of tables, shaking a few hands, when he got to my table, Masako stood up and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Masako, don't break my back" Ikuto laughed.

"Oh sorry, hey to make up for interrupting your date, lunch is on the house" Masako offered.

"It's not a date!" Ikuto and I said at the same time

"Hey do you want free food or not?" Masako asked

I looked at Ikuto, he was smiling, Masako noticed it to and winked at me."Remember what I said, Amu."

Ikuto stared at me "what did he tell you?"

I grinned "doesn't concern you" Ikuto frowned "I don't like the sound of that"

I giggled and sat down to my food, a piece of pizza and salad, and personal strawberry shortcake, at least Ikuto didn't order any thing strange. I took a bit of my pizza, it was extremely delicious, Ikuto and I talked about random things like pets, school, family, friends, past relationships. (A/N. that topic didn't last long) and so on. When I was done with my food I checked my wristwatch, I read 9:30, I looked at Ikuto, he silently agreed and we got up from the table. In the corner of my eye I say a camera flash.

"Crap" Ikuto whispered "how did they find me?"

"Who?" I asked, watching Masako grabbing the camera from the guy. He opened the camera and took out the memory chip. "Sorry this is a no scumbag area you need leave" I overheard him say, the guy glared then ran out the door. Masako came toward us.

"You can't go out the front door. Their ready to pounce" Masako warned

"What about the back door?" Ikuto asked

"I don't think they know about the back door it's worth a shot" Masako shrugged

Ikuto grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the stage, we went through the curtain where a small back stage was , there as a door that held an exit sign over it , Ikuto move quickly tugging my arm causing my to stumble. Ikuto didn't stop he opened the door and ran out side, the moon shined brightly, I looked around, we were in the main part of town where a huge crowed was gathered.

Ikuto looked side to side then started to sprinted towered my house dragging me along.

"Ikuto! What going on!" I huffed trying to keep up with his pace

"It seems that someone leaked my location to the press" Ikuto said. I looked behind me, three guys with cameras were on the other side of the road they noticed me and started running toward us.

"Ikuto!" I yelled

"I know" he nodded rounding a corner. Into another ally way. The three guys were so close that I could hear them.

"Where did he go?" one asked

"Did he have a girl with him?" the other said

"I think so, he must've gone this way" the guy said

The three guys ran past the allyway where me and Ikuto stood, When we were sure they were gone ,we ran all the way to my house.

"d-did a-anyone f-follow u-us?" I wheezed

"N-no I-I don't think s-so" Ikuto answered

He stood up strait, his face drenched with sweat, I looked him then I broke out laughing. He stared at me strangely then he started laughing too. We stood there for several minutes just laughing.

"Oh god" I say still giggling "I better get inside before dad calls for a search squad"

"Ok, good night" Ikuto smiled

I walked up to my door and went inside the light were out so I sneaked up the stairs to my room. I undressed and got into my pj's then crawled into bed, turning off the lights, I stared at the dark ceiling.

"_And if I'm right, you're the first girl to hear him play_" Masako's words echoed inside my head, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile glued across my face.

**Shelby–Chan: 9 pages! 9 pages!**

**Amu: wow this is very long**

**Shelby-Chan: well this will be my last update for a while so I want to make it good.*falls asleep***

**Amu: please R&R**

**Ikuto: please!**


	6. Masako's questions

**Shelby-chan: HI PEOPLE!**

**Amu: It's been awhile.**

**Ikuto: too long **

**Shelby:chan the good news is over the past week I've have writtin 4 new chapters!**

**Amu: really wait what about your homework?**

**Shelby-chan:…… moving on!**

**Ikuto:*hacks into schools main frame and checks grades* oh my**

**Amu: what is it…… god**

**Shelby-chan: what! Its not that--*reads grades and passes out***

**Ikuto: Shelby-chan does not own shugo chara**

**Shelby-chan: a E! how do I get an E?**

_Flashback (Amu's p.o.v)_

"_And if I'm right, you're the first girl to hear him play" Masako's words echoed inside my head, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile glued across my face._

_End of flashback_

After the date (Ikuto's p.o.v)

Amu disappeared into the dark house and I wait till her light turns on then I start walking. I rounded the corner before stopping by a row of shrubs. I turn and face the bushes and in one swift moment of my hand, I pulled a camera from the bush.

"WHA--!" a voice came from behind the bush, I press a button on the camera, the screen lit up and picture of a familiar pink haired, golden eyed girl appeared. I press the delete button and the picture dissolved.

"HEY DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THAT PICTURE?" a man rose from the bushes obviously unaware of who I was. The guy glared into my eyes, taking several seconds before realizing who he was talking to.

"y-your T-Tsukiyomi I-Ikuto-Sama" the guy stuttered, I smiled evilly

"You got that right" I grabbed the color of shirt and pulled him close to my face.

"Now if you know what's good for you, I suggest you will stay away from the girl" I growled, the mans eyes filled with fear then they filled with a cocky anger.

"And if I don't?" he sneered.

"Let's just say by the time i'm done with you, no magazine or newspaper will touch your pictures" I shoved him causing him to fall backwards over the shrub.

"Ow…" he rubbed his neck

"Stay away from the girl" I hissed and threw the camera to the person. I planted my hands in my pockets and walked back toward town, ignoring the quiet swore the guy muttered. Now that I was alone, I didn't have to worry about Amu and I being seen together, I could avoid the cameras easily, like I have been doing for the past 10 years.

_Flashback 10 years ago(Ikuto's p.o.v)_

_The snow-topped trees flashed past the car window, I had my elbow positioned comfortly on the arm rest, my young face held a semi-permanent pout and rested in my hand. A pair of eyes glanced back to me in the rear view mirror; the eyes belonged to a woman who sat in the driver's seat._

"_Ikuto, can you show me a little support?" she asked, I stared at her like she was crazy, which she was, what kind of women or mother uproots their lives and run off and marries some guy who she's only known for less than three months, the women sighed, her face seemed to age with every sigh she took, which made it hard for me to recognize her as my mother. My mother use to smile that could light up a room, but now she hardly smiled at all, and when she did smile it was either fake or full of sorrow. I look down to the case that rested on my lap, inside laid my fathers favorite violin, he was a very talented musician; his melody seemed to capture any persons ear and their heart. He taught me how to play before I could even talk! But time was short, after my first concert, at the age of 6, my father had to drive me home, the road was frozen over. He stooped short we spun out into a railing and I was knocked out._

_When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a hospital room, with different kinds of machines hooked up to me, I blinked and glanced down, my mother had her head in her arms and took short, worrisome breaths. I shook her elbow._

"_mommy, mommy wake up" I say, her eyes opened and she stared at me, a bit dazed, then her face smiled with relief and her eyes overfilled with tears, her arms pulled my into a tight warm hug. "Ikuto, thank god your alive" she cried, she pulled back and looked me in the eye, stroking my hair at the same time. I touch her hand and asked "mommy where is daddy?" she shook her head and put her head on my shoulder. Her tears soaking my hospital gown. "Ikuto, daddy's gone to heaven" she whispered. My eyes grew wide and warm tears trailed down my cheeks, I buried my head into my mother's hair, letting the tears fall._

_When I was discharged from the hospital, my mom took me to my father's shrine, the marble felt smooth to my touch. I looked up to mother "what are we going to do now?" I asked, blinking back tears, my mother runs her finger along the perimeter of the headstone then looks down to me, "the only thing we can do sweetie, we keep moving on"_

_And that was true, we did keep moving on, I started crying to my mother for less and less and started relying on my own power to solve things, my mother got a second job so that we could stay in the same house. We lived in a simple way that is in till she met him. She met my now step father about a year after my father death, at a café down town, they dated for about three months till he popped the question, my mother, agreed without hesitation. So now I'm riding in the back seat of our car on the way to are new home. The car screeched to a stop and I lifted my head to look at my new house, or should I say mansion. The Iron Gate bordered the perimeter of the huge house. through the trees you could see the intricate detail of the outside wall and the front door, my mother opened her door and stepped out to get a better look, she then wave to me to come join her. I sighed and followed her. Together we stood at the main gate and breathed in are new lives._

_End of flashback_

Main Street (ikuto's p.o.v)

I walked down Main Street, my hands still stuffed in the pockets of my black jacket. The cold air stung my face. I tried keeping my thoughts short because I didn't want to think about what punishment _he_ had waiting for me at home. I kept my head on other pleasant things.

"_amu hinamori, such a strange girl, not like the other girls I've met" _I thought, walking toward masako's restrant. When I reached the entrance, I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one followed before knocking twice again on the door. Masako's warm grin greeted me once again.

"ah so your back" he smiled then looked behind me with a puzzled expression .

"what?" I asked

"Where's your girlfriend" he asked with a knowing smile.

I felt a small blush on top of my cheeks" she's not my girlfriend! Anyway she's probably has thousands of boys after her" I said, an unknown bitterness in my voice

Masakos grin grew wider and he stepped aside so I could enter. We walked down the wooden stairs into the dinning room though it was empty except for a lone worker who was wiping the tables with a rag. Masako led me to place in the corner and we sat down,

"Ikuto, I want you to do something for me" Masako said, twirling his mustache around his finger.

"Sure"

"I want you to close your eyes" Masako said, I looked at him strangely.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it, I want to test something out" I closed my eyes

"Ok now I want you to picture Amu In your mind" instantly the strawberry pink hair showed inside my head, under the pink was her liquid gold eyes and a bright warm grin. My mouth twitched into a smile.

"Telling by your expression I already know, but I'm going to ask any way, how does she make you feel"

"Happy" I said.

"Ok" Masako chuckled "now imagine her in some other guy's arms"

A boy whose face I couldn't see suddenly appeared, and the imaginary Amu clasped on to his arm, her smile grew. A feeling I couldn't describe churned in the pit of my stomach.

"And how do you feel towards the boy?" Masako asked

"I feel like I want to punch him" I growled.

"Alright" Masako took a deep breath "now imagine him slapping Amu across the face"

The boys hand lifted and back slapped her across her cheek, her body fell to the ground, she touched her face were his hand had left a red mark, her eyes filled with terror. His hand lifted once again this time, fingers clenched in to a tight fist. He swung his arm aiming for her head. My mind went blank.

"Now how do you feel" Masako asked one last time.

"I want to kill him. I want him dead", I yelled, the anger building up inside of me. "I WA—"

"Want him gone so that he can't hurt her anymore" Masako said.

My eyes flew open and landed on the old man's face. He was smiling "Ikuto, a man's main purpose in life is to protect both the things he believes in and to protect the people he loves"

I stared at him in confusion "huh?"

Masakos eyes looked into mine "the reason I asked you all those questions is because I wanted to see how you would react. You smiled to the sight of amu, your face showed anger to the idea of her in someone else's hands, and finally your expression twisted into rage and pure hatred of the idea that the same boy who made her smile could bring pain and terror to her as well, and maybe you felt anger towards yourself because you were not there to protect her" Masako leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, his head in his hand. "Now I have one last question for you Ikuto" he said

I lifted my head slowly," what would that be?"

"Do you love her?" he asked

**Shelby-Chan: dun dun dunnnn, how serious!**

**Amu: omg omg omg omg omg**

**Ikuto:…….**

**Shelby-chan: what will ikutos answer be? To find out what happens next you must read and review!**


	7. Ikuto and rima meet!

**Shelby-chan: Hello loyal readers, I welcome you to midnight romance ch. 7**

**Amu: YES FINALY!**

**Shelby-chan: Amu are you ok?**

**Amu:*grips coffee mug* w-what d-do y-you m-mean, I-I'm perfectly f-fine*twitches eye***

**Ikuto: she was up all night worrying about what I was going to say, she kinda lost it.**

**Rima: sooooo. Can we get on with the story?**

**Shelby-Chan: ah yes, Amu since your high on caffeine, why don't you do the diclaimer?**

**Amu: SHELBY-CHAN*twitch* D-DOES N-NOT*twitch* O-OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Flashback (ikuto's p.o.v)_

"_Do you love her?" he asked_

_End of flashback_

Masako's eyes stared strait into mine waiting for an answer.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Do. You. Love. Amu?" Masako asked again

I blinked once, and then twice "I don't know" I said

"know." Masako said sternly. "Look into your heart and know"

I shut off my eyes and let my mind wonder. Amu popped in my head many time, Amu blushing, Amu smiling, Amu worried, Amu happy, Amu cold. They all moved y heart in way I haven't felt before, it was a warm feeling. But could it be love? Did I love Amu? And if I did would she feel the same way?

"I've only known her a week…" I said

"Sometimes that's all it takes" Masako said smoothly

"She's still young…" I said

"By almost two years" he shot back

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" I ask apprehensively

"What if she does" Masako reassured "now stop stalling, do you have feelings for her"

I heisted then I sighed "yes I do, I do love her" I said, Masako's grin grew 10X bigger then usual. He stood up and pulled me into a hard bear hug. "ikuto, good for you, you finally found someone!" I gasped for air Masako took the hint and sat me back down.

I looked away "I'm not going to tell her"

Masako looked at me in the weirdest way "and why not"

"we are to different, we almost got caught tonight, and when I walked her home I noticed that some guy followed us close to her house, trying to get a picture" I told him

Masako narrowed his eyes "that close, already" he muttered

"yes, I'm not going to risk her safety, just for the sake of my feelings, I'm fine just watching from the shadows, making sure nothing happens to her" I said with my eyes on the ground.

Masako nodded and but his arm around my shoulder, "Ikuto, Ikuto,Ikuto, your about to go through a hell of a lot of feelings, but one thing I know is that, if you think that someone will steal her away" he said looking content, like a child who I had just given a cookie(**A/N. COOKIES!!!XD)**

"I know" I said. Masako glanced at me "be a man and tell her."

"Maybe" I sighed and looked down at my wristwatch. "_5 minutes till 12" _I glanced at Masako; he nodded and walked me to the door. I stepped out into the crisp winter air. Masako shivered and looked at me "are you sure your not going to freeze in that?" he asked eyeing my thin black hoodie (**A/N. aka jacket) **"yeah ill be fine" I said pulling the zipper closed.

"Alright Ikuto good luck, and next time bring Amu, I like her a lot" Masako backed into the doorframe

"We'll see" I chuckled and turned toward the entrance of the ally. I looked both ways to make sure no one with any kind of device that could flash was in a 100 ft radius of me, before pulling my hood over my eyes and stepping into the late night crowed. Making my way to the side of town that everyone but me wished they lived.

Next morning (Amu's p.o.v)

I woke up to the sound of chirping of swallows I prop my back against the back board of my bed, rubbing my eyes. I yawned and pulled the covers aside, then getting out of bed. This process took all of 7 minutes (**AN. It takes me 20 to get out of bed, im not a morning person) **I stood up strait and raised my arms over my head, flexing my back I noticed my cell on the dresser and picked it up to check if I had missed any calls. The screen lit up. I scrolled down, reading the long list of items. Apparently I have 10 missed calls, 9 new voice messages and 36 text messages and they are all from….. Rima. I sighed and press the call button. It began to ring. I balanced the pink phone between my shoulder and my ear thus leaving my hand free to dig around for my robe. Rima as usual picked up on the 3rd ring.

"AMU" Rima yelled so loud that the phone fell to the floor; I rubbed the inside of my ear while picking up the phone.

"What!" I yell back "are you trying to make me go deaf"

"omg! omg!omg! omg! omg! omg! Where were you last night!? Were you with that boy? You were weren't you! Where did you go? What did you do? Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? Are in love? Tell me tell me tell me TELL ME!" Rima exhaled, out of breath, probably because she said all that in approximately 3 sec, I timed it.

I shook my head, "Rima did you have your medication today?" I taunted, pulling my fuzzy blue robe from the closet.

"Yes! I did, now tell me!" Rima yelled

"First breath. In. out" for a few second s the line was quiet except for Rima's breathing.

"Ok, I am at peace" Rima sighed lazily "now, answering my question. Where were you?"

I laughed and told her the truth "'I was at dinner with a friend" I said.

"Male?"

"Yes"

"Cute?"

"Yes"

"Older?"

"Yes"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. WAIT!!NO! NO! NO! NO! NO NO! NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I yell waving my hands in the air as if I was actually taking to Rima's face to face.

"Amu has a booooyyyfriendddddd" Rima said in a singsong voice.

I pouted,"you tricked me" Rima giggled I could seriously see her rolling on her bed laughing her head off. Right then, there was a knock at the door,

"Amu, you're not going to have time to eat before school" mama's voice warned.

"Alright" I yell back "Rima I gotta go"

"Ok, but don't think I'm done with you yet" Rima giggled before hanging up. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I was clean and in my school uniform I walked down to the kitchen where mama was standing over the stove, dad was sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper and Ami sat on the floor playing with her dolls.

"Morning Amu" dad said lifting his eye from the article

"Morning" I sat down on the couch right in front of Ami. Ami looked up from her toys "hi onee-chan" (** that right?) **I smiled "morning Ami"

Ami stared at me "what?" I asked. Ami shrugged "why did you get in so late" she said. Dad raised his eyebrows"Amu got in late?"

"Yeah, I was awake reading a book and I saw her run up with a b—"I covered her mouth with my hand. _Leave it to a kid to be brutally honest _I thought

"With what Ami" dad asked his curiosity kicking in.

"Nobody, right Ami?" I glance at her with daggers in my eyes, Ami whimpered and nodded her head, and Dad shrugged and went back to his article. I sighed in relief and removed my hand from Ami's mouth. "Don't tell mama or papa bout him, o.k.?" I whisper. Ami nodded her head quickly and went back to playing. I got up and sat down at the kitchen table. Mama set a plate in front of me, scrambled eggs and hash browns with a glass of milk. I grabbed my fork and dug in. I looked at the clock it; read 8:29. I had about 30 minutes till school started, but I didn't want to risk dad finding out about last night so I swallowed the last bit of food, scooted my chair out from under the table then headed to the door.

"Bye guys" I waved over my shoulder, and skipped down the front steps. It was cold out side, my breath left a puff of smoke rising toward the sky. I rubbed my hand to gather trying to warm them up when that didn't work I gave up and shoved them into my pockets. I walked along the sidewalk thinking about the up coming winter break at the end of the week. I looked around; even though it was winter the snow hadn't come yet which left me feeling anxious, snow was the one thing I looked forward to at winter time. My mind was so focused on thought of a white christmas that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. My body ran into something hard. I stumbled back a bit dazed.

"You are really clumsy aren't you my little strawberry" a familiar voice stated

"Ikuto?" I asked

"The one and only" he said smugly

"What are you doing here, don't you have school?" I asked

"why do you ask, don't tell me that your interested in me" he smirked, I felt my cheeks go red, hopefully he thought it was because of the cold "not even" I looked at him, his eyes held a playful feeling an his face seemed relived to see me. He looked…. Almost… cute. Wait! No! Bad girl! Don't think that! I glanced away from his face.

"So, what do you want with me?" I stared at a near by tree. Ikuto bit his lip about to say something but before he did.

"AMU!!!" Rima's ever so punctual voice said."Crap" I muttered and turned to her. She jogged up and gasped, Rima's not much of an athletic person.

"Hey" she said when she caught her breath. She then noticed Ikuto, who was standing behind me. Rima's big eyes grew bigger and giggled.

"Amu! Who is this" she pointed her index finger at Ikuto.

"Uh he's, ummm" I stammered. Warm arms wrapped around my waist, they then pulled my close and Ikuto set his chin on my shoulder."I'm her boyfriend, nice to meet you"

* * *

**Shelby Chan: done and it's only 11:51**

**Ikuto: I'm Amu's boyfriend!**

**Amu:*passes out***

**Shelby Chan:*pokes her with stick* she dead?**

**Ikuto: no she just a little shocked*picks her up bridal style and carries her toward bedroom***

**Shelby Chan: don't do anything pervy! I still need her to be a virgin!**

**Ikuto: no promises*closes door***

**Shelby Chan: well, while Ikuto is being perverted I might as well…….. Please read and review! You all deserve a cookie!!!**


	8. Asked on a date and a gift

**Shelby-chan: hi hi hi hi! Its midnight romance chapter 8**

**Amu:"death stare***

**Shelby-chan:What?**

**Amu: nothing nothing**

**Shelby-chan: anyway…. I would like to say that I'm thinking about writeing another shugo chara fanfiction!**

**Ikuto: amuto?**

**Shelby-chan: no ikuto I was thinking on doing a tadamu, **

**Ikuto: O.O**

**Shelby-chan: yes jackass amuto!**

**Amu:*death stare***

**Shelby-chan:WTF ARE YOU STREING AT ME FOR!**

**Amu: nothing!**

**Shelby-chan:*rubs temples* ikuto do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: aww why is it always me!**

**Shelby-chan:*glare* tadamu fanfic…**

**Ikuto: shelby-chan does not own shugo chara**

**

* * *

  
**

_Flashback(amus p.o.v)_

"_AMU!!!" Rima's ever so punctual voice said."Crap" I muttered and turned to her. She jogged up and gasped, Rima's not much of an athletic person._

"_Hey" she said when she caught her breath. She then noticed Ikuto, who was standing behind me. Rima's big eyes grew bigger and giggled._

"_Amu! Who is this" she pointed her index finger at Ikuto. "Uh he's, ummm" I stammered. Warm arms wrapped around my waist, they then pulled my close and Ikuto set his chin on my shoulder."I'm her boyfriend, nice to meet you"_

end of flashback

(amus p.o.v)

"BOYFRIEND?!" rima yelled, completely in shock. Ikuto smirked and nodded his head his arms tightiniing around my waist. I who was blushing tried squirming out of his grip, but he was stronger and kept his hold. I huffed ad looked at rima, I shook my head no.

"he is not my boyfriend ,he's just some pervert WHO WONT LET GO OF ME!" I yell squirming so more, ikuto looked down and pouted.

"so you've gone cold amu, what about when I slept over at your house?" he chuckled

"he slept over!" rima covered her mouth with her hand, a small bush indicating she was thinking perverted.

"no, it's not what you think!" I look down at ikutos hand that was fastened above my bellybutton, I, having no choice, bit it.

"OW!" Ikuto brought his hands back, he looked at me "you, bit me!"

"You deserved it!" I yelled back, I glanced at Rima who's mouth was in a form of a O, I looked back to Ikuto, who was inspecting the spot where bit him, I closed my eyes trying to pick the right words t explain this.

"Alright" I sigh, "for one thing he's is—"

"AMU! RIMA!" A voice came from behind this time it was Naghiko who interrupted, I slapped my forehead "not again" Nagihiko jogged up stopping when he noticed Ikuto. "Who is th—"

"NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I exclaim, then doing a 180 on my heels I ran towered the school gates leaving all three of them standing there.

In class(amus p.o.v)

I lean back in my seat, running my fingers through my hair. The room was empty mainly because I was 10 minutes early and the teacher wasn't even there yet, though the morning work was already the black board, I sighed and opened my bag and pulled my laptop and set it on the desk. I was already half way through the math problems on the board when the teacher walked in.

"hinamori-san?" he set his bag on his desk and took a sip of his ceoffe, "you're here a little early."

"is that a problem sensei?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

"no,not really, but it seems out-of character of you" he sat down In the seat next to me.

"I just needed to think some things out" I said looking down at my laptop's screen

"well my room is always open" sensei patted my shoulder and walked back to his desk.

I finished my work with 4 minutes to spare. I minimized the window and clicked the internet icon. The google homepage( **A/N. do not own)** I hesitated before typing in Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

I looked at the links, there were thousands of fan pages, blogs and tribute to him I sighed and moved the curser towered the red X button. I was about to click it when I noticed something. I clicked it and a newspaper article popped up. The headline was big.

**FAMOUS VIOLINIST DIES IN CAR ACCIDENT.**

_**The famous violinist, aruto**_ _**Tsukiyomi. Died today. he was driving home from his son's first concert. Police say that aruto was driving late at night and a car in front of him blew a tire, aruto, stepped down on the break causing the car to spin out across the slippery road, into the railing, another truck did the same and flew into the drivers side, aruto died on impact. Only his son survived with a minor concussion.**_

Below the article was picture of the accident, I could barely make out the form of an old Chevy. There were car parts all over the road, the railing was dented. I looked away at the picture of the police zipping up the body bag. Then the last picture was one of Aruto and his family, his wife, extremely beautiful, and his son, was no doubt Ikuto. His face was almost the same only smaller and more childlike; he had a huge smiled across his face. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. And I jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinamori-san, did I frighten you?" a warm voice said. I turn my body so that I'm facing Tadase Hotori and his prince like smile, I felt a small blush rise I always feel this way when talking to Tadase.

"y-you didn't s-scare m-me" I stuttered. "_Damn it, why can't I make a good impression around him"_

"Umm Hinamori-san I was wondering If you could go out with me this Saturday?" Tadase blushed. "_Oh god, he asked me out, say yes SAY YES!"_

"Uh sure, I-I'd love to"

"Really! Oh good, I'll pick you up at 8!" Tadase waved and ran to his desk right at the bell.

The teacher began the lesson, but I couldn't pay attention, my mind kept sorting through the miracle that just occurred. _"He asked me out? HE ASKED ME OUT1" _I look at my laptop taking in once again the horrible accident and Ikuto's young face. I felt a sudden pang of guilt. I shook it away and closed the window. With that I spent the rest of class staring outside.

Meanwhile at Masako's (ikuto's p.o.v)

"And she bit you" Masako raised his eyebrows

"Yeah" I responded showing him where Amu's teeth had left a mark

Masako chuckled "you have a strange way of expressing your feelings"

"Thanks for the support"

Masako raised his hands in defense "sorry sorry, I forget I'm talking to you" I shake my head, Masako was impossible to deal with but he was always there when you needed him.

"Sooooo" Masako began "what are you getting Amu for Christmas?" I stare at him blankly.

"You haven't thought about it have you?"

"No"

"You need help" Masako stood up and headed for the door. "You coming?" he called over his shoulder. I too stood up and followed him, grabbing my coat of the rack on the way. Masako walked down the alleyway and around the corner with me at his heels. "Masako where are we going" I asked looking glancing behind me every few minutes making sure I wasn't being followed.

"We are going to go see an old friend" Masako said simply he turned another corner, into an old jewelry shop. Masako opened the door, and went to the counter. "HELLO ANYONE HOME!" Masako yelled.

"IM COMING, IM COMING" an old man came out from the back room, his cane hitting the floor with every step, he stopped in behind the counter. "Well what do you know, Masako decided to make an appearance, shopping for the wife?"

"Not this time" he chuckled, "no, this time I need you to help him" he gesture to me. The old man looked me over, and then he glanced at masako. "Girl?" he asked

"Yep" Masako sat down in a leather chair by the door. "Ikuto pick whatever you want, its on me" the old man broke out into a wrinkled grin, he but his hand on my shoulder and brought me to the back of the shop. He turned on a light switch and the room lit up. The shelves where mad out of glass and inside lay rings, bracelets, ECT. Ect.

"This is my special collection; I keep my most unique jewelry here." He looked at me, I took the hint and stepped in. I browsed past the rows of priceless gems, they were all indeed beautiful, but nothing screamed Amu. I shake my head then something glinted at the corner of my eye, I scan the case before my eyes landed on it. I point to it and the old man unlocked the case and grabbed the chain, he examined it. "Ah yes priceless cut, hand set jewels, gold and silver engravings" he looked at me "you, my boy, have a wonderful eye" he walked back to where Masako sat and showed him the piece. Masako nodded and the old man disappeared into his office. He came back with a little black box wrapped up in a pink bow. Masako pulled out his wallet and paid for it in cash, I began to protest but he just shook his head, his mind was set. We left the store and parted ways at the alleys entrance. Could hear him chuckling all the way to the door.

* * *

**Shelby-Chan: done it's so short though ******

**Amu: what did he buy me?  
**

**Shelby-Chan:*shifts eyes* heh heh you'll see.**

**Amu: I'm scared…**

**Tadase:*again, falls from the sky* yay! I'm finally in the story!**

**Shelby-Chan: I'm sorry readers I need to use tadagay!**

**Tadase:*hugs Amu***

**Ikuto:*glares and pulls out knife***

**Tadase:*runs away***

**Ikuto: heh heh please read and review**

**Shelby-chan:oh and please tell me if you want me to post my new fanfic up!**


	9. Christmas eve

**Shelby-Chan: hi people it's almost Christmas time!!!!**

**Ikuto:*evil grin* heh heh**

**Amu: whats with the look?**

**Ikuto:*looks at shelby-chan***

**Shelby-Chan:*nods* go ahead**

**Ikuto:*pulls Amu over to mistletoe* **

**Amu: wait! What! Pervert let go! Shelby-Chan help!**

**Shelby-Chan:*type. Type type* Ikuto get it over with I need to get on with the story.**

**Amu: Shelby-chan!**

**Ikuto: Shelby Chan does not own shugo chara!**

**Amu: help!**

**

* * *

**_flashback Amu's p.o.v_

"_Umm Hinamori-san I was wondering If you could go out with me this Saturday?" Tadase blushed. "Oh god, he asked me out, say yes SAY YES!"_

"_Uh sure, I-I'd love to"_

"_Really! Oh good, I'll pick you up at 8!" Tadase waved and ran to his desk right at the bell._

_end of flashback  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Friday/Saturday Amu's p.o.v

I stared intensely at the mirror; the reflection stared back with and equally puzzled face. "No, No, NO!" I rip of the outfit I was wearing, a pink t-shirt with a skull plastered on the front, a pair of skinny jeans with plaid X's all over them, and black boots. It was and usually something I would normally wear, but it was terrible for my first date with Tadase. I sigh and collapse on my bed hugging my pillow. _"I can't just wear something my "cool" and "spicy" character would wear"_ I look at the clock, it read 12:00 am. Tadase will be picking me up in approximately 16 hours.

I sighed again and headed to the bathroom for my shower. When I was done I headed downstairs for something to eat. The house was dark and quiet, except for the crackling fire that was slowly dieing. The Christmas tree sat in the corner, the ordainments catching the glow from the embers. I grab an apple from the kitchen and plopped down on the sofa. "_Tomorrows Christmas Eve"_ I thought biting into the apple. "_And there is still no snow. Looks like it won't be a white Christmas for once_" I thought bitterly. I look down at the coffee table where my school bag sat. I open the pouch and slide out my laptop. I type in (do not own) and. I searched for Aruto Tsukiyomi, I clicked on the first video and the sweet melody filled the room. I stared in disbelief this guy was amazing no wonder Ikuto was so good. I felt my heart throb at the thought of Ikuto, ever since Tadase asked me out a week ago, I've had a strange pain in my chest, and it was weird. I shrugged off the feeling. And let the music push me into sleep.

Next morning

I woke up with laptop still in my lap, I rubbed my eyes then I walk to the kitchen, there was a note on the door.

**_Dear Amu,_**

**_Merry Christmas Eve! I'm sorry to say but grandfather is very sick so mama and papa and Ami have gone to go see him, we tried to wake you but you were out cold. Don't worry we will be back Christmas afternoon. If you get hungry there are leftovers in the fridge. Remember to dress warmly and don't shake the gifts under the tree!_**

**_Love mama, papa and Ami_**

I sighed sadly and put the note in the trash. I wasn't very hungry so I quickly ran up stairs and got dressed, I wore a long-sleeved shirt with a black tank top over it and the same X pair of jeans I was wearing earlier. It was plain but warm and neat. I grabbed my wallet and my pink jacket and headed out the door. It was cold but still no snow. I looked at my watch; I had 8 hours till I had to meet Tadase so I just started walking towards town.

The shops windows were decked out in holiday lights, I smiled this was diffidently my favorite time of the year because everyone and everywhere seemed to be happier. I closed my eyes breathing in the spirit when I notice something, a sound. I follow the melody around the corner, I found myself in a familiar alleyway. I walk toward the door and knock twice like Ikuto did. And as if waiting for me Masako opened the door. I giggled Masako had on a big red Santa suit and a hat to match.

"AMU! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Masako grinned

"Jeez Masako, you're a little overly spirited" I said still giggling

"There is no such thing" Masako smiled and waved me in, the more I descended into the building the louder the sound grew "Aruto Tsukiyomi?" I said, Masako raised his eyebrow "you listen to Aruto?" he asked

I blush "a little bit" I admitted

Masako smiled "he is amazing isn't he?" I nodded, "I can understand why Ikuto is so good" Masako grinned "you bet it" I shifted in my seat "umm Masako?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about Ikuto?" I said with my eyes glued to the ground.

"I can, but I think it would be better if you asked Ikuto himself" Masako looked at me.

"Well yes but my questions are a bit personal" I felt the blush grow hotter

"How so?"

"His family for instance, I know that his father—" I stopped "I know that his father died and that his mother married again, but when I asked about his stepfather he seemed sad" I look at Masako, his face held a mixture of sorrow and relief.

"Amu, you know I've known Ikuto for a long time, but I also knew his father, he was my best friend" Masako's eye filled with sadness "I was there when Ikuto was born; I was there as he grew. Ikuto was such a mischievous kid but he was happy no doubt about that" Masako laughed, "Ikuto always seemed to have this smile glued to his face but…"

"But" I urged

"But when Aruto died Ikuto lost his smile, he became serious, then his mother met his step father, Ikuto became closed of and aloof. But then…"

"What" I asked

"Then he met you, Ikuto seemed to smile more with you around something I haven't seen him do in a very long time" Masako looked at me.

"Me?" I shook my head "why me?"

Masako shrugged "beats me, but I think it's because you treated him like a human not a celebrity, when Ikuto's mother remarried, Ikuto became the source of the publicity, by the time he reached high school everyone knew who he was " Masako closed his eyes and sighed "Amu can you do something for me?"

"Sure"

"Please protect Ikuto, make him smile"

I couldn't say any thing but "y-yes" then I noticed my watch it was almost 7:45 why does time seem to fly when I'm in here?

"Masako I'm sorry but I need to go, merry Christmas" I dash out the door all the way home where Tadase was already waiting.

* * *

Ikuto's p.o.v

Masako waved at the door then he turned "Ikuto I know your there"

I step out from behind the curtains. Masako smiled "she cares about you that's for sure" I said nothing as I grabbed my violin and walk out the door, my hand around the small black box.

"_Can you tell me more about Ikuto?"_ that was the first time in a while that someone had asked about me. ME. As a person not an idol.

"_I have to tell her"_ I decided, I started running the words at the tip of my tongue. I turned the corner onto amu's street, only to notice a blond hair boy kiss her hand.

* * *

Amu's p.o.v

Tadase smiled at the door "oh hinamori-san, no wonder no one was answering" I blush hard; he was so cute, so polite. "i-its a-a-all right" I try smiling.

Tadase grabbed my hand and kissed it, his soft lips cool against my skin. I blushed crimson red. (A/N *cries*so sorry) Tadase smiled his white teeth perfectly strait.

"I hope you don't mind but, my friend invited me to a party, they say I could bring anyone I wanted, so would you mind going with me?"

"Ahh sur—"

"AMU" a voice yelled, I something grab my hand and pull me around the corner, away from Tadase. The hand released mine, I look up to see Ikuto, and his eyes were full of anger.

"Ikuto! What are you doing!?" I ask puzzled

"Who is that" his voice was cold and harsh. I felt a pang of fear I've never seen him like this. "H-h-he's"

"WHO!" He leaned toward me, backing me into a wall.

"He's a boy from my school!" I blurted, Ikutos placed his hands on the wall, trapping me. His sapphire eyes bored into mine "why is he here" he asked his voice grew colder

"I have a date with him" I looked away.

"Don't go" Ikuto said harshly. My eyes grew bigger, then I felt furious "and why not!"

"He playing you, your going to get hurt" his body leaned in closer, his face centimeter from mine. If I wasn't so angry I would've blushed redder then a fire truck.

"I am not" I yelled

"Amu just listen t—"I slapped him so hard that my hand, I then regretted it. Ikuto backed away, his cheek was throbbing red. His bangs fell in front of his eyes. "Fine. Do what ever you want" Ikuto turned and ran.

"Ikuto" I clenched my fingers.

* * *

Later Amu p.o.v

I stood in front of a huge mansion that belongs to one of Tadase's friends. The music could be heard from a mile away and everyone who was anyone was in front of the door. I turn to Tadase; he was already pulling me toward the front of the line. The bouncer stopped us with his hand. "Name?"

"Tadase hotori" Tadase replied, the bouncer look down at his clip bored and waved us in.

"Wow" I said, it seems Ikuto was wrong, Tadase had been nothing but nice the whole night. I felt Tadase's arm wrap around me as we enter the giant living room. The backlights made my pink jacket glow. And the music made me tap my feet.

"Hinamori-san, I'm going to say hello to a few people, are alright being alone for a while?" Tadase asked I smiled

"I'm fine" Tadase smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek, with that he disappeared into the crowed.

I sighed and looked around for any one I knew. Of course all the faces were unfamiliar. Someone bumped into me, there drink spilling over my shirt, then once again someone pushed me. I fell out of the crowd by the back door. I scamper out to the side of the pool. The water was still and clear. My reflection stared back at me. I laughed at my flustered face.

I walked around the edge of the pool, breathing in the cold air.

"Aww look a little lamb got lost" a voice whispered, turn to see a group of guys, all wearing the top of the line clothes. They walked up to me," your kind of cute, why don't you have some fun with us" their breaths reeked of beer. They were drunk!

"n-no I'm fine" I stammered, the guys laughed and they surrounded me from all sides. I look for a way out but their circle tightened, I was trapped.

"Oh hinamori-san" a familiar voice said, I turned relived "Tadase, thank god! help me!" Tadase laughed and the circle opened up enough to let him in. "so this is the girl you brought?" one of the guys asked

"Yep, time for a little fun" Tadase snickered moving close to me, I try backing away, but I ran into the chest of one of the boys. Tadase smirked as if I was a new toy.

"Tadase? T-this i-is a-a j-joke right?" Tadase smiled his eyes full of lust. He stepped closer, I swing my arm at him, his hand gripped around both my wrists and but me arms over my head. I struggle but he just laughed, his lips smashed into mine and his hands ripped open my shirt exposing my bra. The other guys moved into closer to get their share, there hands touching everywhere.

Tadase's kiss grew more violent, I felt a sudden pain in my side I look down to see blood gush out of waist, one of the guys had a knife; they were not going to leave me alive. I struggled more kicking and punching but the guys easily over whelmed me.

"_Ikuto!" _I thought as the knife stabbed into my skin

* * *

**Shelby Chan: on no! What will happen to Amu? Please review! Oh if any one wants me to post up my new fanfic please leave a comment! Merry Christmas!**


	10. Saved

**Shelby-chan: hi people! Wow it's already the tenth chapter!**

**Ikuto:is it true that your working on a other fanfic?**

**Shelby-chan: yep and I'm going to post it up! but that's not important right now so on with story*pulls out a bell and rings it***

**Tadagay: *runs up in maid outfit* yes master?**

**Ikuto: OMG*takes picture***

**Shelby-Chan: tadagay do the disclaimer and then bring us lemonade!**

**Tadagay: yes master! Shelby-sama does not own shugo chara!*runs off to get lemonade***

**Ikuto:*roll around on the floor laughing* hahahahahahahahaha how did you get him to do that!**

**Shelby-chan:*shifts eyes* I have people**

**Shirley-chan(aka black love of hell): SHELBY THAT'S MY SAYING!**

**Shelby-chan: XD(sorry people inside joke)**

_Flashback amus p.o.v_

_Tadase's kiss grew more violent, I felt a sudden pain in my side I look down to see blood gush out of waist, one of the guys had a knife; they were not going to leave me alive. I struggled more kicking and punching but the guys easily over whelmed me. _

"_Ikuto!" I thought as the knife stabbed into my skin _

_end of flahback_

amu's p.o.v

Tadase's hands slide down my jeans, his cold finger brushing my inner thigh, I felt a shiver roll up my spine I try kicking him but he just laughed. Tadases friends continued to stab me, the warm blood dripping onto their hands. _"why didn't I listen to Ikuto?"_ Tadase pushed me into the shadows of the house out of the way of wondering eyes. I fell, my head hitting the cement wall, blood drips down my hair on my face, I look up Tadase smiled and moves forward till he's standing over me.

"Don't worry Amu it will be over soon" he says seductively, he leans forward his body crushing mine. I shut my eyes, the tears fall. I take a huge breath and scream.

"IKUTO! IKUTO! IKUTO!" why was I calling for him? I didn't know but for some reason his name was all I could say, I feel Tadase unbutton my jeans, then I felt his weight shift, his lips kissing my waist. Then he was gone, I strain to open my eyes, my head throbbing.

My eyes met with a pair of azure blue eyes and midnight shaded hair. "Ikuto? He kneels down beside me and caresses my cheek with the back of his hand "you baka" he whispers his voice overflowing with worry "Where's Tadase?" I asked, Ikuto smiled and gestured to his right I slightly turn my head enough to see Tadase and the others knocked out and propped against the opposite wall.

I look back at Ikuto and smile "I'm sorry" and it all went black

_Ikutos p.o.v flashback(kinda)_

"_I have to tell her" I decided, I started running the words at the tip of my tongue. I turned the corner onto Amu's street, only to notice a blond hair boy kiss her hand I look carefully at the guy, he looked familiar. Wait! I know, he's friends with a kid on my street. He and the kid were known for getting into all kinds of trouble, drugs, violence, assault, and that's not even the worst of the list._

_I clench my teeth and run "AMU!" I grab her hand and drag her around the corner, when I was sure that we were not being followed I let go of her hand."Ikuto! What are you doing!?" she asked her face a mixture of surprise and confusion. I turn so that my back was to her. "Who is that" I ask with a bitterness I couldn't describe, jealousy?_

"_h-h-he's" I turn to her frightened face,"WHO?"I step forward, backing her into the wall._

"_He's a boy from my school!" she said quickly, I place my hands on the wall behind her, cageing her so that she couldn't escape, I look into her frightened gold eyes "why is he here?" I asked, knowing my voice was cold._

_Amu lowers her eyes "I have a date with him" my anger rise, but I quickly gained control of it again "don't go" I commanded_

_She looked shocked for about 5 seconds before growing angry "and why not!" I lean closer, so that my face was leveled to her "He playing you, your going to get hurt"_

"_I am not" she argued_

"_Amu just listen t—" before I could finish, Amu's hand smacked into my cheek, I backed away, fighting the urge to touch the mark. I looked away, my anger boiling over "Fine. Do what ever you want!" I ran away, not wanting to scare her any more then I had to._

Ikuto p.o.v

I look up from the branch were I sat, the moon shone through the branches. I sighed, turning Amu's gift in my hands. Her scared face kept playing through my mind. It made me sick. I look at my watch, 11:00 pm. An hour before Christmas. I jump down and walked down my street. It was quiet, but then suddenly.

"IKUTO! IKUTO! IKUTO!" Amu's voice screamed. I whirled around, it sounded like it came from the neighbors house. I ran toward it. The mansion was crowded with a party, the black light made every thing glow, I walk to the door were the bouncer stopped me. He was about twice my size with a scar that ran from his eyebrow to his chin, "name?" I smiled and dropped to the ground kicking his feet out from under him. "Names Ikuto" I squeezed my way through the crowded living room to the back door.

There was a group of guys facing the wall I could barely make out what one of them was holding. A knife covered with blood. I sneak up behind them and with one swift motion I knocked their heads together. They slumped to the ground. I then took out the next two guys by hitting their pressure points. I then turn to the last guy, the guy was the guy Amu had a date with, he was leaning onto someone with pink hair. I felt my temper rise and I used at the power I could conger up and kicked him hard in the head. The guy flew a good 5ft and landed in a pile with the other guys. Letting out a long moan before passing out .

I look at Amu. She was bruised and had many cut on her body, blood trickled out , staining the concrete. Her shirt was ripped open exposing her pink bra underneath and her jeans were unbuttoned. I glare back at the golden hair boy, I wanted to rip him to shreds till there was nothing left. "Ikuto?" Amu's sweet innocent voice asked. I turn to look into her eyes, they look relived to see me. I knelt down and ran the back of my hand against her cheek "you baka" I poorly tease. She smiled then confusion swept over her face "wheres Tadase?" she asked, I smiled and gestured to my right to the body pile. She looks at them for a few second then looks back at me

"I'm sorry" she smiled and her eyes closed. I run my fingertips over her eyelids, smearing away her blood. "its ok Amu"I take off my jacket and slip it over her shoulders, I hear sirens in the back-round, it sounded like the party got out of hand. I pick up Amu's thin frail body and carry her out the back gate, my house was only a few blocks away so I was there in a matter of minutes. I walk through the front door. One of the maids, Tomoko, met me at the stairs.

"Ikuto-sama welcome ho—" her eyes met the sleeping face that rested against my shoulder. She then looked at me. "Tomoko I need you to prepare a room in the west corridor, and make sure no one enters" I order, she nods and runs up the stairwell.

I carry Amu to the kitchen where the cook was making soup ."Su. can you make an extra bowl and bring the first aid?" I ask. The green hair girl turns and smiles "Ikuto-sama did you bring a friend-desu?" her face fell as she saw Amu. "oh my what happened-desu?" Su drop her ladle and runs to Amu, Su always had a motherly complex.

I set Amu on a nearby couch so that Su could examine her. Su rushed and wrap her wounds. I turn my gaze so that my anger wouldn't rise at all the cuts on her body, I look around the kitchen, warm green walls and stainless steel appliances, a pot of French onion soup was simmering on the stovetop. The smell was mouth watering as always, Su is a fantastic cook

Su closed her first aid box and sighed." she's lost a bit of blood but beside that see should be fine-desu" I nod and pick Amu up from the couch, Su smiled "she is cute-desu, is she your girlfriend-desu?" I stop and look at Amus face "maybe if it's not one sided" Su nodded as if she understood and let leave me the room. Tomoko showed me a room that was fairly close to mine. The room was a light blue with a princess canopy bed and red wood furniture, the white curtains danced against the breeze. I set Amu on the bed and turn to leave.

"Ikuto?" Amus voice called, I look at her. Her face was twisted with fear but her eyes remained close. I run my hand through her hair twisting the pink locks in between my fingers. Then I put my head to her ear "don't worry Amu ,I'm here" I whisper, her face relaxed. I place my hand on top of hers she gladly held it tightly I look at her calm angelic face, her lips were red and her skin pale . I lean forward, my lips almost touching hers, when Tomoko chose to interrupt. "Ikuto-sama the young mistress has returned"

"oh crap"

"IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I quickly step out of the room and wait."5,4,3,2—" a force of unimaginable strength crashs into me, forcing me to stumble, arms wrap tightly around my neck."1"

"Utau I cant breath" I gasped to my step-sister

"but I haven't seen you in weeks" she squeaked. Utau is a very popular singer and had spent the last 16 weeks in America. Those were the quietest 4 months i've ever had. Utau smile and tries kissing me on my lips, I, being too quick, turn my head so that she kisses my ear instead. She pouted "aww come on Ikuto it's almost Christmas" I sighed, for some reason Utau hasn't be able to process the idea of sibling through her thick skull, thus she has this strange obsession with me.

"no" I simply refused, Utau shrugged and skipped to her room. I shook my head, Utau is the stubborn hard headed oblivious type, which means she refuses to give up on anything he sets her mind to. Which is good for music, baaadddd for me.

I look at Tomoko who was standing there with her arms folded. I then take in that she wearing her uniform "Tomoko? Why are you wearing that?" she looks at me "do I have permission to change?" I nod and step back. Tomoko smiles and take of the the thin round frames that resided on her face. Then she changed.

"OH GOD THIS IS THE MOST ANOYYING UNIFORM! I CURSE IT TO THE DEEP REACHES OF HELL!!" she rips off the apron and ties her hair into a high pony tail. She then pulls out her favorite candy. Cigarettes. She takes a long drag. And sighed. I laughed. Tomoko reminded me a bit of Masako. Probablybecause she was his daughter.

"sooooooo" Tomoko said in the same laid back tone as her father,"whos the chick" she gestured to the sleeping girl I smiled "a friend"

"uuhh huhhhhh right" she hold the cigarette from the corner of her mouth "and im the queen of shiba" I bowed "yes your highness" she shook her head and walked to the window.

I take my place on the chair by Amu, I watch her till the grandfather clock chimed. I look at her sleeping face, I reach into my pocket and pull out the black box. I open it and pulled the chain, I then clasped it around Amu's neck.

"Merry Christmas" I whisper

**Shelby Chan: SHE LIVESSS! **

**Ikuto: tomoko is scary.**

**Shelby-Chan: that the reason she was created**

**Shirley-Chan:--.—**

**Shelby Chan: oh people btw Shirley-Chan is a good friend of mine. You may of read her comments, you know black love of hell anyways she's going to be showing up allot. So deal with it. Mainly because she's the source of my randomness..**

**Shirley-Chan:…..**

**Shelby Chan: ok MERRY CHRISTMAS, or if your not christain, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Amu: please r&r **


	11. Discovered

**Shelby-Chan: hi people I know it been a while but I've been working on my other fanfic.**

**Ikuto: is it amuto**

**Shelby-Chan: haven't I cleared it up before, yes Ikuto it's Amuto**

**Amu: whats it called**

**Shelbt-chan: it's called cry and be found (please read, IT'S AMUTO!)**

**Miki: Anyway Shelby Chan owns nothing**

**Shelby Chan: on with chapter 11!**

**Flashback**

"_Merry Christmas" I whisper_

Amu's p.o.v

The sun shone into my eyes, I wince and pulled the blanket over my head, while doing so a pain in my side rattled through my body, causing to hold my side. Unable to fall back asleep, I sit up and lean against the backboard. I look around the room, puzzled. This wasn't my room. It was too nice to be my room. I search through my brain for any clue to where I was.

My mind ran through my date with Tadase, then when he assaulted me. I remember how I called Ikuto. No. how I _screamed_ for Ikuto. Then it went blank. I shook my head, washing away the unpleasant thought that I recalled last night. How could I've been so stupid? No guy could every like, let alone love me. They were all like Tadase, trying to get inside my pants. (, tsk if only you knew Amu)

I smiled bitterly, and swung my legs out of bed. The cold wooden floor sent shivers through my spine. I still was clueless to where I was. I walk toward the door which seemed to be the bathroom. I felt up the wall for the light switch, I found it and flicked it on. The bathroom was….. Beautiful, with high ceiling and windows, the wall had a beautiful maroon color that gave a feeling of home; the bath was white with gold trimmings that match the marble counters, a huge mirror hung in front of twin sinks

I gasped at the room. It was bigger then my own room. I ran my hand along the smooth marble and glanced at my reflection, my pink hair stuck out at many places it felt greasy from being unwashed since yesterday morning. I sighed and tried fixing it to the best of my abilities, when that didn't work I gave up and splashed some water in my face, and then I noticed _**it.**_

The most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen. The silver chain was delicate but strong and it shone brightly against the lights, at the end of the chain was a lock (A/N I know I know) the lock was gold and had swirling patterns all over the surface. On the side where engravings of a clover, a diamond, a spade, and a heart. I touch the encrusted jewels that were obviously hand cut and settled into each engraving. I held it with care, afraid that if I wasn't careful enough it would disappear from my hands. Looking at the charm I felt a memory unearth itself to the front of my mind.

"_Merry Christmas_" Ikuto's voice whispered, I put my hand to my mouth, my signature blush on my cheeks. I felt a tear run down my face. I touch it with the tip of my finger and stare at it blankly. Why was I crying when I felt so happy?

"_It's because you like him" _a voice inside my head told me. "_no"_ I said back "I _cant like him I'll just end up being hurt",_ the voice giggled _"your just afraid he might not like you back_" I blushed even harder and shut the image out of my mind, it was stupid, the Ikuto Tsukiyomi, super hot rich musician with Hinamori Amu , the plain ordinary girl. I felt more tears roll down my cheeks and I let the flood gate open. Crying so hard that I didn't notice that someone had entered the room.

"Amu" his velvet voice said "what wrong?"

I shook my head and turned away "nothing at all I'm fine" I say trying to sound fine, Ikuto touched my shoulder and I flinched. That didn't stop from him grabbing my chin and spinning me around, holding my head in place, "you don't look fine" he smiled, I gave in and cried into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and stood there, letting me drenched his shirt in tears. I wasn't even sure that he new why I had broken into tears. When I was able to collect my self, I looked into his eyes.

"You done ruining my new shirt?" he joked, I punched him lightly in the chest, he fakely pouted. I smiled at little, then a strange sound came from my stomach, Ikuto raised his eyebrows and chuckled "sounds like someone is hungry" I blushed and cursed silently at my stomach.

Ikuto grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room, down the very, very, very long hallway, down the very big stairwell into a kitchen where a girl in a white bonnet and apron was cooking. I inhaled the heavenly smell, suddenly very hungry.

"Suu the little princess it awake, and she's hungry" the girl, Suu, turned with a huge smile on her face "good morning-desu" desu? This girl was so formal and she was so _**young**_. I shifted my weight to my other foot slightly. Suu seemed to notice my awkwardness and she smiled bigger "don't worry-desu I'm always this way-desu" I smiled to and sat down next to Ikuto at the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen waiting to be served.

Su's food turned out to be as good as it smelt, I gobbled up every little bite. I then lean back and placed my hand on my full tummy "mmmmm that was delicious Suu!" I praised, Suu blushed a little and excused her self from the room, leaving me and Ikuto. Alone. Damn you Suu.

I blushed slightly and glanced at Ikuto hopping he wasn't doing the same. Of course he was. I snapped my eyes back to my empty plate, and then I realized that I hadn't thanked him for saving my life. I looked back at Ikuto he still was staring at me, his face holding a soft smile, which made me blush harder,"umm Ikuto?" I ask looking away from his stare.

"Hmmm" was his only response.

"Ummm thank you for saving me, if you hadn't come—"I hesitated not wanting to think of what would happen. I glanced at Ikuto his body was rigid, his face cold,"I should've killed that guy" he growled, "but you were bleeding and—"he stopped when I placed my hand upon his, he looked into my eyes "it's ok" I said "I'm just glad you came even after I doubted you" I hesitated again before standing up and giving him a peck on the cheek. He looked at me surprised at my sudden action. I blushed and turn around to run. Only to feel him grab my wrist. He pulled back causing me to stumbled into him,causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor. (A/N. Cause and Effect. Basic scienceXD)

Next thing I new I was on top of him my legs intertwined with his, my lip inches from his own. I blushed harder and began to get up but Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, my body pressing down onto his. I looked into his eyes he had his usual smirk but it was somewhat softer,more loving "don't get up. I just want to hold you a little longer" he whispered into my ear, I felt my face grow red." "Ikuto let me go, someone might see"

"I don't care" he whispered "I've spent 10 years worrying about what other people might think but right now, I don't care." He squeezed tighter causing me to squeak.

"Ikuto?" I asked looking into his eyes

"Amu" he said "I lov—"

Normal p.o.v

"Amu" Ikuto said seductively (A/N Why is he so damn sexy!?)"I lov—"

"IKUTO!" a very pissed voice yelled. Ikuto and Amu look up to see a very angry looking Utau staring at them with her hands on her hips. She was staring at them, on the floor, on top of each other. Shit.

**Shelby Chan: and I leave with a cliff hanger**

**Ikuto: I was so close!**

**Amu:*blushes***

**Shelby Chan: muahahahahahahahahahaha please read and review! And check out my other story,(cry and be found. DO IT!)**


	12. Loved and targeted

**Shelby-Chan: Hi Hi people its time for chapter 12!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:*rereads chapter 11* why did you have Utau ruin the moment?**

**Shelby-Chan: does it piss you off Ikuto-**_**san**_**?**

**Ikuto:*narrows eyes* in matter of fact, it does**

**Shelby-chan: Ho-Ho, then you will hate this!*begins typing* muhahahahaha**

**Ikuto: hey what are you doing!**

**Shelby-chan: "Amu ran from the sight of Utau never to be seen again"**

**Amu:*rolls eyes* this could take awhile Shelby Chan does not own Shugo Chara**

**Flashback**

"_Amu" Ikuto said seductively "I lov—"_

"_IKUTO!" a very pissed voice yelled. Ikuto and Amu look up to see a very angry looking Utau staring at them with her hands on her hips. She was staring at them, on the floor, on top of each other. Shit._

_End of flashback_

Amu's p.o.v

Her eyes were fierce, her long blond hair was tied up into two perfect pig tails, and her body was that of a supermodel. She was ultimately beautiful. And she was ultimately pissed.

"Ikuto" her voice was like harps even when saying his name. She pointed at me "Who is this creature?"

Huh? Did she just call me a creature? Oh it's on bitch!

"Utau!" Ikuto looked at me apologetically. I then realized that I was still on top of him, I quickly wiggle out of his grip and stood up a blush was visible on my face. Ikuto sighed and stood up; Utau ran to his side and clung to his arm her fierce eyes aimed onto me. Then they retreated and she looked at Ikuto "Ikuto-koi! Lets go on a date!!"

I looked at Utau puzzled, who was this sweet girl? Wait koi!? Ikuto rolled his eyes and shrugged Utau off. And ever so casually glided to my side and slipped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry Utau, I have a date with Amu" I blushed and looked at Utau. Her expression reminded me of the saying, _"If looks could kill"_ she then looked at Ikuto.

"But she's so….poor" she wined Ikuto just tightened his grip on me and slightly lowered his head to my ear, "Told you that compare to my sister, I'm a saint" he laughed at my surprised look and then he brought his lips to my ear and then nipped it.

I gasped and struggled, when I knew that it was pointless did I look at Utau, her face had a slight pinkish tinged of its own, she pointed at me again "I will not lose! Ikuto is MY lover!" she stalked away mumbling something under her breath; I believe it was along the lines of "must kill" Ikuto let go of me and chuckled. I then processed that he just bit my ear "Pervert!" That was so mean" Ikuto grinned "Sorry but I just couldn't help my self, Utau was there and her face was priceless" he laughed harder.

I pouted and looked away "So it's funny to lie to your sister" Ikuto looked at me strangely "I didn't lie to her"

"Yes you did" I said "_Sorry Utau I have a date with Amu_" I impersonated.

Ikuto smile turned devious and he lowered his face to mine "I wasn't lying, Amu-chan"

"Eh!" I screamed. Ikuto's smile grew into the devil's smirk. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the kitchen through the stain glass door. I stumbled and fasten my pace to keep up with Ikuto.

Until he stopped short; causing me to run into his back.

"Ikuto what are—"

"Shhh" Ikuto put his finger to his mouth and gestured to the front gate. I follow his hand to see about 20 men dressed in overly-paid suits. I could barely make out what they were saying as they screamed into walkie-talkies.

"Damn it! Where is he?"

"The boss is going to murder us if we don't find him!"

"Jesus Christ what kind of kid disappears from hours at a time?" I look at Ikuto and he smiled playfully "Looks like will be taking the short cut"

"Huh?" Ikuto pulled me around to the back of the to the brick wall. I stared at it, at my guess it was a good 12ft, I stared at Ikuto puzzled "How?"

Ikuto smiled and in a blink of my eyes I was in his arms bridal style. I blush a dark red "What the hell are you doing you perverted bastard!!!" I scream quietly (A/N is that possible?) Ikuto smirked slightly, his eyes twinkling playfully. The next thing I new I was in the air, staring down at the ground. Ikuto leaped up and bounced off a branch of a near by tree. He then jumped to the top of the wall and then off the wall it's self. With a show offy flip he landed gracefully on the sidewalk below. He set me on my feet and I fumbled to my knees.

I stare at him gasping incontrollable "The…*huff* hell… *huff* was…*huff*…that!" I asked. He shrugged, "I did gymnastics when I was younger." he held out his hand and I took it.

"Sooo" I asked getting to my feet "You play the violin, speak French, and now you're an acrobat. Is there anything else I should know? Like changing in a phone booth and saving the world?" I muttered sarcastically

He laughed "Nope saving the world will have to wait" he shot back; we started walking in a random direction. I glanced up awkwardly, he was really good looking, screw that, he was freaking hot. His hair sat messily on his head, like he had woke up, looked into a mirror and was like "I'm good", he was wearing skinny jeans with holes in the knees, a chain hung from his pocket, indicating he had his wallet with him, a white under shirt with a black hoody thrown over it and a silver cross hung from his neck. (A/N she is very observant isn't she) His hand rested casually in his pockets.

I then looked at myself I was in the clothes that I had worn yesterday except that I had a over sized jacket of Ikuto's over my shirt, hiding the dried on blood, it was long enough that I also cover the bloodstains on my jeans to. My hair stuck to my face, probably like Ikuto's minus the looking good part. The only thing that was "pretty" about me right now was the Christmas gift that hung from my neck.

I grazed the surface with my fingers and smiled.

"So do you like the necklace?" Ikuto asked, I glanced at him and nodded shyly "I'm just mad that I didn't get you anything." I responded looking around. We where walking through main street where the shops and cafés were located. Along the sidewalks young couples shopped and ate, they seem to be having fun with the one they love _"Oh yeah, its Christmas… no wonder so many people are out."_ I had to admit, I was jealous.

"Well Amu if you want to get me something you should at least know…" I could feel Ikuto's smirk, "That it's not a material thing I want" I blushed; I hope that didn't mean what I thought it meant. (A/N heh heh Amu has perverted thoughts)

Ikuto smirked and brought his face closer to mine, my blush visible on face. I looked away. Ikuto grinned and kissed me on the cheek thus I jumped

"Waaa-- what are you doing!" I yelled.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow "It's payback for earlier" he winked.

"Jeez you are so perverted." I pouted

Ikuto chuckled "Do you even know what perverted means, kid?"

"Kid! I'm 16! And of course I do!!"

"I mean real perverted"

"R-real?"

Ikuto smiled an evil glint in his azure eyes; he leaned toward me, his face once again closer to mine "A pervert is someone…." His breath danced on my lips, "Who would do this without notice!" before I could respond Ikuto's lips were on mine, my arms fell to my sides uselessly, my eyes wide.

"_What did he just kiss me?"_ I wanted to pull away, but something stop me he was so warm and the kiss was so… gentle, shy almost. I closed my eyes. I couldn't hear anything but Ikuto's breathing. I couldn't taste anything but Ikuto. I couldn't feel anything but Ikuto.

"_Ikuto… Ikuto…. Ikuto_" I felt his hands on my back pushing me into the kiss, I leaned with him. His hair tickled my face but I didn't care. No one had every kissed me like this. I didn't want it to end, but of course it did.

Ikuto pulled away reluctantly, he looked away embarrassed as I was_. "Heh…"_ I thought as I crossed my arms and but on an angry looking face "Right, a real pervert would do that" I said in a failed cool n' spicy tone.

Ikuto looked at me surprised, I breath deeply and step forward "Then I must be really perverted to do this" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him again, putting everything I was feeling into it. The feeling of Ikuto came back….it was bliss, it was…love. That's right I love him.

And he loved me. There was nothing but us. We were together and that's all that mattered. Our lips separated, us gasping for air. I hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me as well. This was what those couples felt, like they belonged, like they were loved.

"Merry Christmas Amu…" Ikuto whispered "I love you" his words sent shivers down my spine. But something was off, like I was forgetting something but what….? Oh crap.

"Ikuto what time is it?!" I snapped my head up, knocking into Ikuto's chin in the process.

"Ow!" we both said, I rubbed my head "Sorry about that but what time is it?" Ikuto grimaces in pain and looked at his watch "It's 11:59, why?"

"Crap I have to go!" I bowed and began running.

Ikuto's voice yelling from behind me "Yo! Cinderella! Remember I know where you live!"

I smiled and turned, jogging backwards "Pervert!" then I turned the corner and sprinted all the way home.

Meanwhile across the street (no ones p.o.v)

"That's him?" one said, looking through black binoculars then handing them to his partner.

"Yep no doubt about it" the other one confirmed

"Then it's time?"

"No not yet we have to observe a little more, you know Boss has no tolerance for mistakes" he took a long drag from a cigarette

"Heh, you're right. So when will it be time?"

"Hmmm I don't know, we need to find his weakness draw him out somehow" the man peered through the dark binoculars once again. "Hey who's the girl?" the other man took the binoculars and watched a pink haired girl stand on her toes and kissed the blue haired target, a sinister smile escaped the mans lips "That my good man" he watched the girl dash around the corner, the target stayed where he stood, the look on his face "Is his weakness" the man set the binoculars down and started the engine.

**Shelby-Chan: dun dun dun cliffy**

**Amu: YOU MADE ME KISS HIM *points to a overly clam, perverted cat***

**Ikuto: Amu don't tell me you didn't like it?*pout cutely***

**Amu: *blush* O-of c-course I-I-I didn't!**

**Shelby-Chan: oh ho ho I'm going to have some fun then!*begins typing rapidly***

**Ikuto:*reads over Shelby-chan's shoulder* hmmm heh I like it I like it**

**Amu: what are you doing?**

**Yoru: please r&r~nya**


	13. Mama knows!

**Shelby-Chan: PEOPLE its CHAPTER 13! (By the way the reason for not updating is because I have been on what I call solitary confinement aka grounded plus I injured my arm weds day so it made typing a bit hard********)**

**Ikuto: heh heh oh and what do we have in store for amu?**

**Amu: *narrows eyes* what are you two up to?**

**Shelby/Ikuto: heh heh heh *evil smile***

**Amu: scaryyyy O.o**

**Rima: on with the story! *snaps fingers***

**Shelby-chan: tadagay the disclaimer**

**Tadase: she doesn't own nottin'

* * *

**_Flashback_

"_That's him?" one said, looking through black binoculars then handing them to his partner. _

"_Yep no doubt about it" the other one confirmed_

"_Then it's time?" _

"_No not yet we have to observe a little more, you know boss has no tolerance for mistakes" he took a long drag from a cigarette_

"_Heh your right. So when will it be time?"_

"_Hmmm I don't know, we need to find his weakness draw him out somehow" the man peered through the dark binoculars once again. "hey who's the girl?" the other man took the binoculars and watched a pink haired girl stand on her toes and kissed the blue haired target, a sinister smile escaped the mans lips "that my good man" he watched the girl dash around the corner, the target stayed where he stood, the look on his face "is his weakness" the man set the binoculars down and started the engine.

* * *

_Normal p.o.v

I dashed into her living room right as my parents returned, a sleeping Ami bundled into fathers arms. I opened the door "merry Christmas!" I greeted "_made it_!"

"Merry Christmas Amu" my parents responded as they removed their coats, I smiled "how's grandpa?" I asked

"doing better, turned out to be just a cold" mama said before looking at her daughter "Amu? What's with the over-sized shirt, is that papas?" mama gestured to Ikuto's shirt.

"Hmmm that's not my shirt, where did you get that?" papa said as he set my sleeping sister on the couch.

"ummmm this…" I paused, looking for and answer to explain the shirt without sending dad in to hysterics of course the excuse involved the mini reincarnation of the devil "I visited Rima and Nagihiko and accidentally spilled tea over my shirt, Nagihiko was kind enough to lend me his shirt" I said lying through my teeth, my father nodded, and my mother just smiled and walked past me to the kitchen.

"I say it's about time we had Ikuto-kun visit" mom whispered into my ear, I looked at her shocked, she waved me over to the kitchen and I followed. Mom shut the kitchen door enabling dad to hear our conversation. I sat down and looked at mom "how long have you known?" I asked. Mom sat across from me "a while, I saw you run up with him after your date, and I let you know that just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't read, you my dear have caught you quite a prize "mom smiled, then she frowned "now tell me why you lied about the shirt"

I slide my eyes to the floor "because I didn't spill tea over my shirt" moms eyes narrowed "then what got over your shirt?" I looked at her before unbuttoning Ikuto's shirt and reveling the blood soaked shirt underneath, mom eyes grew wide then furious "who?" I began telling her everything about my date with Tadase , my tears flowing down my cheeks, mom wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed "I was so sacred, If Ikuto hadn't shone up…" my mom stroked my hair "it's alright" she said. We sat there for a long time, in till mom looked me in the eye "we really need to invite Ikuto over"

I felt guilt ride to my face "well about that he's been over before" mom looked at me confused, I sighed and told her about how I found Ikuto outside the house, how I met Masako, and how I began falling for Ikuto.

Mom smiled and hugged me again "I happy for you" was all she said before walking out of the kitchen. I sat their stunned, untill I put Ikuto's shirt on and walked into the living room. Dad was sitting on the sofa a blazing fire in the fire place, "about time! You guys want to open gifts?"

I smiled and sat next to my father and Ami, who had just woken up. I ruffled her hair "morning kiddo" I said, for some reason my heart was feeling strangely light today. Maybe because of letting mom know my secret or maybe it was Ikuto himself.

Ami smiled and asked me in the oh-so-honest voice "onee-chan when does Mr. Kitty come back?" I looked at her with a "the hell?" expression on my face then I realized who she was talking about and started giggling hysterically. Hey it did fit him. I touched my lips, I could still taste him. I smiled as I tore off the bright wrapping paper.

* * *

_Ikuto p.o.v flashback_

_I felt Amu's lips on mine; they were soft and tasted like strawberries. I closed my eyes and bathed in the feeling in till we pulled apart, I hugged her close and whispered in her ear "merry Christmas, I love you" I felt her gasped then suddenly she snapped her head up, knocking into my chin causing me to bite my tongue "ow!" _

_She rubbed her head "sorry bout' that but do you know what time it is?" I winced and looked at my watch "11:59 why?"_

"_Crap I have to go" she bowed and started running, I couldn't resist "yo Cinderella! Remember I know where you live!" I yelled, Amu turned around and yelled "pervert!" I laughed and watched her disappear around the corner. I slid my hands into my pockets and turned to leave when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. A black car. A black expensive looking car. The car pulled out into the street and started out toward the direction that Amu just went. I looked intently but lost interest quickly. But still something didn't feel right."Oh well I can't wait to see my little strawberry tonight" I thought pleasantly as I headed home.

* * *

_Amu's p.o.v (later that night-like 10(OMG she's up past her bedtime, like a normal teeneager!)

"what a pretty moon" I say as I stand out on my balcony,my light hearted mood had not dimmed a bit, in fact my heart felt lighter than it had been in weeks. I walked back inside and began to count my gifts, mom and dad had done a lot of shopping and I scored pretty big, a new laptop, an I-touch, a new cell phone, and clothes, lots and lots of clothes(**Ikuto: when do I show up? Shelby Chan: patience young grasshopper**) I turned on the laptop and began to add songs to my I-touch, a good percent of them were by Aruto Tsukiyomi. I hummed along to the last song he recorded before he died. It was a pretty melody that always made me stop and listen.

As the song played I was researching some topics for an essay I had to do for class. Class… was the whole Tadase thing only a few hours ago? It felt like years. And Ikuto.

"Ikuto" I whisper

"Aww you miss me already Amu-koi?" I jumped at the sound of his voice,"Ikuto! How the hell did you get in here?!?!?!?!?!" Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and slid down onto the floor, his eyes glances at me from under his hair "you really should lock your door, a pervert could sneak in" he smirked

"And what are you?" I retorted, as I met his stare with my failing glare (it rhymes!!!!)

"I'm, just a guy who felt like dropping by to see his girlfriend" he smiled sexily (AHHH *FAINTS*) which caused my face to go red "g-g-girlfriend!" there goes my 'cool and spicy' façade. Ikuto smirks and grabs my wrists, thus causes me to fall into his lap, major déjà vu. "Ikuto!" I scream as I struggle to escape his grasp for the second time today.

When it was painfully clear that escape was futile that I slumped, my body caving into Ikuto's. My head rest perfectly into the hollow of his shoulder "ok I give" I wave my hand in a white flag gesture. I could feel his chuckle as it vibrated from his chest. God I loved the sound of it, deep and low it always made me shiver in a good way,of course there was no way I was letting him know that. I shudder at the thought of how he could torture me with the fact.

As the minutes past it was clear that he wasn't going to let me go any time soon, did I let my semi-rigid body relax, for some reason I felt oddly comfortable in Ikuto's embrace, so comfortable that I began to feel my eyes droop, I fought to keep my eyes open but I was so damn comfy. Finally I gave in and let my eyes close but I was completely aware of my surroundings.

I felt Ikuto gently pick me up and laid me down on my bed, his soft fingers caressed my face as he tucked me in like I was a small child. Then I felt a strange pressure on my lips which dragged a deep blush from its dormant hiding place. As soon as it was there it was gone. And I could swear I heard "I love you" before I felt a cool breeze come and go. Ikuto had left to my disappointment.

I turned toward the window the moon shone through the glass and soon I had fallen into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

Ikuto's p.o.v

I crawl out the window onto the balcony; I looked at Amu one more time before I slide from the balcony onto the side walk. I stuffed my hands into my jackets pocket to escape the cold. I then looked around and made my way home humming a strange melody that had popped into my head. I need my violin.

Normal p.o.v (no ones)

The man took a long drag from his cigarette, and then he let his arm hang out the open window of the car, the burnt ashes falling onto the pavement. His partner sat across from him in the driver's seat, his arms were folded on the wheel and his head was rested on top of them. On his face was a bored expression one you would get if you were watching a house for 10 hours which was exactly what he and his partner had been doing.

The man yawned and said "are you sure he's going to show up?" the other man replied "he has to, wait, there he is" the man snapped his head up in time to see the teenage boy slip into the balcony then disappear into the house. Both men watch the window eagerly for about an hour until he finally slipped back out.

Both men looked at each other and then the man started the car and pulled out of the alleyway into the street.

-----------------------------------Later-------------------------------

"So what your saying is that in order to get to Ikuto we have to use this girl" a man in his early forties sat in a plushy office chair his elbows rested on the desk in front of him. His eyes stared intensely at his two goons that he had working for him.

The two men from earlier stood in front of him and nodded, one said "yes boss we've been observing the kid for months he's never made a public appearance before, plus with a girl no less, I believe the girl is the key to getting rid of Ikuto forever"

The man, who for now will be known as 'boss', sat in deep thought, finally he replied "fine do whatever it takes to get the girl, I want Ikuto out of the picture soon"

One of the men looked confused and asked "not to be rude boss but why are you going through so much trouble just to be rid of this kid?" boss looked up and stated very-matter-of-factly "because I can't finish my revenge on Aruto Tsukiyomi without getting rid of the heir to his fame" he waved his fingers signaling that it was time for them to leave. It appeared that he was not going to say anything more on the topic.

The two men glance worriedly at each other before turning around and scurrying to the door. But before they could reach it they heard the raspy voice behind them, "Yuki…. Yinn… I want this girl by the end of the week and make sure no one notices her absence in till I'm done with Ikuto, you know that I can't afford witnesses" the two men, Yuki and Yinn, nodded and left the room.

Boss looked around the room as soon as the door slammed, then his eye landed on the dusty image inside the a picture frame, he picked it up and studied it, his lip in full on snarl mode "don't worry Aruto your son's death wont be as quick as yours, and at least he's not going to die alone"

* * *

**Shelby-chan:muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Ikuto:*scratches head* ok what the hell is going on?**

**Amu: yeah!  
**

**Shelby-chan:*gets up and walks out of room, snickering the whole time***

**Ikuto/Amu: Shelby Chan? Shelby Chan!!!**

**Your: please read and review-nya!!!!**

**Rima: Or else…. **


	14. Captured

**Shelby-Chan: chapter chapter chapter 14! Hi hi people! **

**Amu: *walks into room* Shelby-Chan? Have you seen Ikuto? **

**Shelby-Chan: *evil smirk* Why? Are you worried about him?**

**Amu:*annoyed* No with him, it's much worse when you can't see him.**

**Shelby-Chan: (like Chuck Norris---.—) no I haven't seen him. I think he went somewhere with Tadase. Something about going to see hungry gators.**

**Amu/Shelby: ………………………….**

**Shelby-Chan: Oh shit! Ikuto! I still need Tadase!**

**Amu: Ikuto!**

**Shelby-Chan:*grabs car keys and Amu then runs out of room* Damnit! RIMA TYPE THE CHAPTER!**

**Rima: *looks up from magazine* alright... **

**Shelby-Chan: Miki the disclaimer!!! *gets into car***

**Miki: Shelby Chan does not own shugo chara!!!

* * *

**_Flashback_

_Boss looked around the room as soon as the door slammed, then his eye landed on the dusty image inside the a picture frame, he picked it up and studied it, his lip in full on snarl mode "don't worry Aruto your son's death wont be as quick as yours, and at least he's not going to die alone" _

_End of flashback

* * *

_Two weeks later Amu p.o.v (this is the first day of school)

The sun breaks through my frosted window. I groan and shrug the sheets over my head. I know what today is but I don't want to admit it. Today is the first day of hell. Today is the first day of school.

The merciless sun continued to brighten my room. I groan again and unwillingly slithered out of my very warm bed. As my feet came into contact with the cold floor and a wave of goose-bumps flooded my body, did I glance at my clock, 8:30 it read. I had two hours before I was due in hell, but the sun made my room to bright to sleep so I grabbed my uniform out of my closet and shuffled over to the bathroom.

I unbutton my shirt and through it into the hamper. I studied my reflection in my medium sized mirror my hair was still pink my eyes gold but I felt so different. I raise my arms over my head and stretch my muscles the wound on my side had faded and healed to a light pink line. Ikuto's necklace hung from my neck, the shine never fading.

I smile as I climbed into my shower and turned the facet to scolding hot and let my body soak the steaming water. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body clean. I cursed when the water turned cold and shut the water off.

I wrap my towel around my body and jumped out of the shower. As my body dried off, I blow dried my hair, then I combed it until it had a glossy shine. When I was dry from head to foot, I threw on my customized version of Seyio high's uniform, did my makeup and traveled to my room, fully awake.

I enter my room, instantly knowing something was amiss, my room was different, like something was off. Then I noticed that my window was open and a steady breeze wrapped around my hair. I looked around desperately for any sign of intrusion. My laptop and cell-phone were still present, which ruled out robbery, my room was neat and tidy just as I left it. Then I notice it. My scrapbook that Rima and I made freshman year, sat open on my desk. But I was positive that I had left that in my bottom left drawer. I stepped closer and peered at the exposed page. It was the page that had pictures of school and where I worked. I shivered, why would someone want to know where I work unless they—

"Amu breakfast!!!!!" fathers voice echoed from the stairs, I glanced at the door then back to the page. Then with a shaky breath I closed the book, shutting away the memories within the pages and stuffed it where it belongs. The drawer. I then rushed to the window and sealed it shut locking it tightly. When I was done I grabbed my school bag and cell-phone and rushed out the door.

When I entered the kitchen the first thing I noticed was that Ami was not present "hey mom where's Ami?" I as sitting down to my food.

"Ami's friend picked her up today" mom said driving her fork into her bacon. I let out a small "oh" and picked up my fork, and then shoveling the food into my mouth, I began to rise and walk out of the room but as I neared the door I heard "Amu?"

I turned to meet my mothers worried face "yes?" mama looked at me "are you sure you're ok?" I knew what she was talking about, but she doesn't know the real reason I was worried so I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, her face relaxed and ran out the door with a soft slam.

-------------------------------------------Walking-------------------------------------------

I walked steadily down the side walk, my mind on many things. Who had been in my room? What did they want? Who were they?

Then I had the feeling that I was being followed, I turned my head slightly and glance over my shoulder to see a black car rolling slowly behind me. The windows were tinted so I could not see who was driving. I snap my head back "don't be paranoid, no one is following you" I ran that thought over and over in my head for the next couple minutes as the car continued to ride steadily behind me.

"Fuck! I am being followed" I thought as I quickened my pace. On cue the car picked up its speed until it was rolling right beside me, I glance quickly at it then I said something I thought I'd never say "Thank God! School!" I dart through the gates and the car slowed to a stop then rolled away.

I wipe the sweet off my forehead and sigh in relief. Then I heard her. Great. Just what my day needed. Rima. "AMUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turn to my friend. I haven't seen her since the beginning of winter break "hi Rima" I smile at her. then I notice her expression "Rima I know that face you know something, spill" Rima grins broadly her golden hair tumbling over her back making her look like a doll. A small evil doll.

"Amu did you hear Hotori-kun got arrested!" my heart missed a beat at the sound of his name this time out of fear "w-what!"

"Turns out he's been dealing with drugs for the last 6 months, he got busted at a Christmas Eve party on the north side" Rima said

"How'd he get caught?" I don't remember police. I don't really remember anything.

Rima shrugs "rumor says that he was knocked out when the police arrived got a nice bump on the head too. Hey why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing nothing" Ikuto you bastard that I love. Rima looks at me with both curiosity and worry on her face! Then it seems two and two added together in her head, as an invisible light bulb popped up over her head "oh you must be thinking of neko-chan!"

I stare at Rima , she really does know to much about me and I have found out that it is useless to even try denying it "maybe I am" Rima squeals "oh my god tell me tell me. Don't leave out any details!" I sighed and began to tell Rima my lovely story but before that the school bell rang "sorry Rima! I'll tell you at work!" I dashed away leaving Rima and her frustrated face.

Later after school

"Bye Rima I'll see you at the café!" I waved at Rima as we parted ways after school.

"Bye Amu remember that you still have a story to tell me" rime called back her eyes glinting evilly, oh yes she was enjoying this. I sighed and made my way toward home. I stare at my feet as I walk kicking a small pebble with the side of my foot this of course takes all my attention, when I then run into something or rather someone "ow! Oh sorry" I said as I looked up to see who I'd bumped into, a familiar chuckle met my face "oy Ikuto!" I said jumping back in surprise a blush on my face.

"yo" Ikuto gestured with his hand, I quickly try to dismiss my tell tale blush from my cheeks, Ikuto smirked as he moved closer "what's up?" he asked in a casual yet seductive tone.

I felt my outer façade slowly come back to life "nothing I just was on my way home then I'm going to work" I crossed my arms.

Ikuto grimaced "eww work" he said.

I laughed "sorry but not all of us are heirs to huge fortunes" Ikuto made another sick face, and I giggled again.

"So how was school?" Ikuto asked suddenly, I shrugged "it was school, wait do you even go to school?" Ikuto smirked and leaned closer "why do you want to know?" he murmured in my ear. He then laughed at my crimson face "Ikuto!" I pouted, Ikuto smiled his expression indicating he was very amused, and then it suddenly went blank "Ikuto?" I asked but Ikuto just stared of in some random direction, I shook his arm "hello? Ikuto you in there?" I waved my hand in front of his face, he blinked and glanced at me "what?" he asked I stared at him in a worried disbelief "what's with you one second you're a perverted idiot the next you're spacing out on me"

Ikuto looked at me with worry in his eyes, then it faded as he said "your going to be late" I gasped and started dashing toward my house.

When I reached my room after yelling a hurried hello to my mother, I rushed in and almost screamed. Ikuto sat on my bed a lazy expression on his face, a book in his hands "IKUTO HOW THE HE—" Ikuto raised his hand and gestured to the window, which was open. My stomach churned. Was my room that easy to break into?

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at me "what?" he asked

I glare at him "please don't ever do that again Jesus Christ you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ikuto grinned. He was enjoying this. I then noticed what he was reading. That book looked eerily familiar…oh hell no!

"IKUTO GIVE ME MY DIARY!" I pounced toward the bed and tried to wrestle the book away from him but he held it high over his head "Amu, Amu, Amu, I knew you were perverted but this…." He waves the book out of my reach "is beyond my imagination"

"damnit Ikuto!" I tackle him which causes us to fall off the edge of the bed. We landed with a hard thud that echoed off the walls. Our bodies were intertwined and of course I couldn't move. Once is embarrassing, twice is even worse but three times…god must hate me. Ikuto smirks "jeez Amu If you wanted get on top of me you could have just asked"

"BAKA!!!!" I wiggle out of his grasp, grab my clothes, and run to the bathroom. I close the door and look at my self in the mirror my hair was messed up and my face was red. I splash some water onto my cheeks and take deep breaths. When I was calm I changed in to my work clothes and then walked back to my room.

When I entered my room, I noticed the absence of Ikuto, "Ikuto? Are you here? I swear if you're hiding…" I stop when I see a note on my window.

_**See you soon…. Be careful**_

_**I.T**_

"Strange, he usual leaves after doing something perverted, and what does he mean by be careful?" I thought as I grab my bag and hop onto the balcony. I glance over my shoulder before hopping onto the sidewalk and heading off to work.

* * *

Ikuto's p.o.v

"BAKA!!!" Amu screeched into my ear as she wrestled out of my grasp. She grabbed her clothes and ran out the door. I chuckled as I recalled her cherry red face.

I pick myself off the floor and walk over to the window. A frown formed on my lip. There it was. The car from earlier. It sat in the shadow of two houses but it stood out during the day.

I watch the car for a few minutes then as if on schedule the car peeled out of its hiding spot and disappeared around the corner, I look back at where Amu and I had laid, her diary still on the floor. I grab it and rip out a blank sheet of paper. I scribble a hurried note and jump out the window.

I pulled my self onto the roof tops and started to sprint across them, jumping from house top to house top.

When I caught up to the car, I was near town. The car stopped outside a black building and two men popped out and scurried inside. What was happening?

I hide on the rooftop and watch the door.

20 min later the two men came out, I got a better look at them, one was old with gray hair, he was dressed in a very neat black suit and a cigarette sat in his mouth. The second man was younger his hair a messy brown, his suit was gray and he wore it open a black t-shirt exposed underneath.

Both men looked stressed and a bit frightened.

"interesting…but what do they want with Amu?" I thought as I leaned over the side of the building to get a better look. Closer…..Closer …..

"Ikuto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a high pitch scream caused me to lose my footing and I fell backwards. Landing and inch away from falling to my death.

I rubbed my head and looked up, daggers in my eyes "damnit Utau! I told you to never do that! I could killed my self if I fell from this height!" Utau grinned broadly "but I wanted to see you! My job has kept me from visiting."

I pull myself up and look back over my shoulder. Yep. The car was gone. Once again I glared at Utau, she grinned and locked herself around my arm. I slide out of her grasp and she pouted "why are you always so cold?" she wined.

I sighed and looked at her "listen Utau, you're my sister, not blood-related but still you'll be nothing more than a sister. Ok?" I told her.

Utau stared at me blankly like I had just spoken in French. Then her eyes widen and I knew I had finally gotten through. Her eyes sprung tears "but Ikuto! Why? Am I not pretty enough? Smart enough? Why? why? Why??!!!!"

I ran my hand through my hair. I really wanted to avoid this, "It's not that its just…. There someone else"

She stared at me, and then her eyes turned cold "Hinamori Amu…."

"yes"

"is she really the one?"

"yes"

"and I have no chances what so ever"

"no"

She sighed and whipped away a few remaining tears, then she did something I never thought she would do in this situation, she smiled and patted me on the shoulder "good luck onii-chan!" with that she turned around and ran for the roofs exit, leaving me stunned.

* * *

Utau p.o.v

"This sucks! How come she gets everything I've ever wanted! Its not fair!" I ran down the last flight off stairs and out the door onto the street, my tears had sprung back as soon as I was out of Ikuto's sight.

I turn the corner into a nearby ally and slide down to the dirty floor, my arms wrapped around my body.

Figures past by, not even stopping to help a young girl. Why is the world so cruel?

I lean there in a small ball How had it come to this? I can't believe I lost. Now I have nobody—"

"HEY!" my head snaps up to the sound, above me was a figure with shaggy brown hair and emerald green eyes, he wore a Seyio high uniform and his bag was slung over his shoulder. As I studied him I noticed that he was doing the same, his expression held a puzzled look.

I then realize how I must look, my blond hair had been messed up when I was running and my dress was stained from the dirty ally. My makeup had been ruined from my salty tears and my eyes were red and puffy.

He stood there one hand on his hip, then ever so slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a green hanky. He held it out to me "here dry your eyes" he smiled sweetly and I hesitantly took it and wiped my eye, the cloth felt soft against my skin, Silk?

I sniffle as I handed it back to him "thanks" I said quietly. He grinned and sat down next to me. "you look familiar, what's a girl like you doing here?"

I stated silent. And he seemed to understand completely.

We sat there for a while, finally I said a little louder "thank you, I mean for earlier"

He smiled and said "no problem, oh by the way my name is Kukai" he held out his hand, and I shook it, his hand was big and warm "Utau" I smiled back

He grinned and stood up "well now that your in a better mood, how about something to eat?"

My stomach grumbled at the sound, I hadn't eaten since yesterday, I had been to busy rehearsing my new song and had forgotten to eat. Kukai laughed "I take that as a yes, now what would you like to eat, my treat!" I blushed and turned away "well I suppose…ramen" Kukai's eyes grew wide and he grabbed my hand and started running,

I stumbled a little bit has I kept to his pace. He glanced at me "running feels good, its like letting all your worry's absorb into the pavement" he grinned again and I just nodded.

He pulled me around the corner and we stopped in front of a small building, it had no doors, only bright red cloths hanging in the entrance.

We ducked under the said cloths and sat down at the counter "pops! Hey pops!" Kukai yelled into the store, and a man with white hair came out "Kukai! Long time no see! How's soccer?"

"fine we won the semi-championship and have a free ticket to Miami for the championship!" Kukai glowed. Miami? What's so special about that, I was just there a month ago, it's pretty much sun and sand.

The old-mans eyes drifted over to me "hmmm pretty girl Kukai. How much did you pay her to hang out with you" Kukai blushed and I giggled.

Kuaki and I ordered and the old man disappeared into the back only to appear moments later with two huge bowls of ramen. He sat them down in front of us and I licked my lips, broke my chopsticks and shovel the noodles into my mouth. I then remember that I had a guy next to me, I turn my head slightly, a noodle string hanging from my mouth "uhhh…sorry" I mumbled.

Kukai just laughed "wow you have some appetite" he slurped some of his noodles.

I smiled "well I haven't had ramen since before I went to America—" I clasp my hands over my mouth, Kukai was staring at me strangely "you've been to America!?"

"uh yeah…" I say "for my job"

Kukai grins "lucky! I've always wanted to travel but my family has never been able to afford the plane tickets, we barely have enough to pay for my tuition for school" Kuaki smiled sadly.

"oh…" I said lowering my head, I was forgetting that Kukai wasn't like me he couldn't have what I had or go where I've been.

"but… that's why I play soccer, my dream is to become one of the worlds best and travel the world!" he grinned again **(A/N. Shelby-chan: you grin a lot…. Kukai: no I don't! *grins* damnit your right. Shelby-chan: I love being right) **

"That's a good dream, I hope it comes true" I said.

"my mother used to love soccer, she just couldn't get enough of it, she enrolled me and my brothers in a team and we all learned how to play, but my brothers never took a liking to the sport enough to actually want to make it a career like I did, she never forced them to do anything they didn't want to though, that was just her nature" Kukai chugged down the last of his broth.

"used to?" I asked

"yeah, she died in a plane crash when I was seven, was going to America with an old friend when the plane ran into a hurricane, they never found the remains" he said sadly

There is no way "what was the plane number?" I asked.

"umm 820, why?" he asked.

"do you know what her friends last name was?" my head was spinning.

"yeah Hoshina"

"Mother…" I whispered

"what" Kukai said puzzled

"that's my mother, she died on the same flight when I was 6" I said.

"wow, no wonder you seemed so familiar, you look just like her" he told me

I laughed, "that's what everyone says, truth is, she was a lot prettier" I said recalling her long blond hair that felt like silk to the touch and her violet eyes that shimmered when she laughed.

"nah, I think your much more beautiful then she ever was" Kukai said, quickly turning away to pay the bill **(A/N shelby-chan: player… Kukai: Shut up!) **

I bit back a smile, no one has ever said I was prettier than mom.

Kukai and I walked out of the store and strolled toward my house.

When we stopped in front of my mansion, Kukai's mouth was large enough to fit a soccer ball in, he let out a long whistle "wow"

I blushed "well this is my stop" I turned and walked toward the gate, when I got inside the inner yard I heard…

"hey, maybe I'll see you around" Kuaki called

I turned toward him and smiled "yeah around…"

* * *

At Work (amu's p.o.v)

I sat in the usual booth. Rima had her elbows on the wood table and her head in her hands "so let me get this strait, Ikuto-kun, the Ikuto Tsukiyomi, has been in your bed, has taken you on a date, has kissed you, and told you that he loves you, and saved you from a drunk Tadase" she just made my hour long story , 5 seconds long.

"yeah" I said, wait for it.

Rima leaned back and closed her eyes "well Amu all I have to say is…"

"wait for it"

"YOUR IN!!!!!!" Rima pounced across the table and hugged me tightly.

"Rima I can't breath" I gasped

"oh sorry" she said, letting go of me "I'm just so happy for you!!!" she grinned.

"well I'm glad your enjoying this" I said sarcastically

"I am, wait did you leave anything out?" I don't think I need to mention that I stayed the night at his house, I'm afraid that she would have a stroke.

"no, I'm not" I said

"you are, you suck at lying Amu" Rima said "what is it"

"uhhh" I'm so dead

"Amu!! Can you come her for a second? The coffee machine is acting up again" Miki called from the back.

"coming Miki!" I replied, then I looked at Rima "I got to go"

"you know I'll find out soon" rime simply said

"I know" I slid out of the booth and headed to Miki at the counter "what's wrong with the coffee machine this time?" I asked looking at the machine.

"well this button keeps sticking and the cream isn't coming out" Miki said while pointing out what she meant "ahhh ok see here's the problem" I tightened a loose bolt that was the culprit.

"thanks Amu, how do you do that" mike asked

"I don't know its just—oh no!" I ducked under the counter. Miki bent under and looked at me "what is it?"

"t-those g-guys! W-who j-just c-came in…" I stuttered, they were the guys who tried to rape me.

Miki's head disappear for a second as ahead look at the door, I could hear their foot steps come closer "hey doll! Do you know where Amu Hinamori is?"

"I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name "miki said coolly

The guys laughed "well that's a shame because I heard she works here"

"no she doesn't, now are you gentleman going to order something?" Miki asked through clenched teeth, she's losing her patience. The group ordered and Miki bent under the counter pretending to get some cups, while at the same time whispering to me "go out the back door"

I nodded and slithered toward the door. I get out side and lean against the ally wall and breath in and out.

All of a sudden a hand came down on my mouth and I was kicking and punching to get out of its grasp. Something slammed down on my head and everything went blurry before I knew it…

I was thrown into a trunk

* * *

**Shelby-Chan: *walks back into room, clothes are torn and is in a bad mood* well Tadase has been saved too much of my disappointment but I can't say the same about the gators…**

**Rima: then why did you save him?**

**Shelby-Chan: because I still need him**

**Rima: where's Ikuto?**

**Shelby-Chan:*sit down on couch* being lecture by Amu, she can be scary when she's angry *falls asleep***

**Rima: please read and review (no alligators were harmed in the making of this fanfic)**


	15. The fake ransom

**Shelby-chan: ah ha welcome to chapter…*counts on fingers* 15!**

**Ikuto: 15 chapters? Jeez you have no life.**

**Shelby-chan: well sorry for having to go to school, stupid FCAT tests. (yes to all my readers I live in Florida) **

**Ikuto: what's FCAT?**

**Shelby-chan: it's Florida's way of torturing their students **

**Amu: well your done with it and now you can write! **

**Shelby-chan: that reminds me, I've been bored lately so now im going to ask my reviewers to ask me questions about anything! **

**Yoru: Anything? Nya!**

**Shelby-chan: yep! Any kind of question and I'll try my best to answer them.**

**Amu: *sweat-drop* well ok on with the story.**

**Shelby-chan: kukai! Please do the disclaimer**

**Kukai: isn't that Ikuto's job?**

**Shelby-chan: Do it…*glare***

**Kukai: shelby-chan does not own me or anything related to shugo chara! (She scares me0.0)

* * *

Amu p.o.v  
**

"HELP!" I scream, banging my fists against the black interior of the trunk, knowing that my pleas for help did not reach anyone's ears. Even with that knowledge I continue to beat my fists and screaming loudly.

Eventually both my hope and fist got worn and my screams die down to a low murmur "help…please" I begged to myself. Rima…Ikuto…anyone.

Time past by in slow motion and I began to feel tired, my eye dropped and I started to fall in a restless slumber. That's when I felt the wheels beneath my roll to a stop. I heard the car door slam and heavy footsteps walk toward me.

My breath caught in my chest as the trunk door swung open letting a dim glow of the twilight into the cramped area of the trunk. The man who grabbed me at the café pulled me out of the car and tied my hands behind my back. With that he pushed me forward; I quickly look around at my surrounding, trying to get a sense of where I was.

I saw trees…and a cabin. Was I in the mountains? The man was soon joined by another and together they led me into the cabin. I stumbled and they picked me up and through me into a room, I heard the soft click of the lock and then I hear silence. I start panicking right hen and there.

I looked around the (what I thought) guest room, there was a bed and a bathroom but no window or any means of exit. My eyes scan over the door I notice that it's made out of metal.

This wasn't a guest room this was a prison.

I, very ungracefully, got to my feet and onto the bed. Then I pull my arms under my butt so that they were tied in front of me rather then behind. I wiggle my hands into my jean pocket and pulled out my cell phone, why hadn't I thought of calling for help in the trunk? I'll have to kick myself for that later… but first I type in the number 2 and dialed Ikuto's number—thank god for speed dial. I put the phone to my ear and listened, counting each ring until he picked up.

* * *

Ikuto p.o.v

I leave the building roof after Utau ran away, still puzzled "well that went better than expected" I thought, right then my phone started ringing, I flip it open and bring it to my ear "hello?" I say in my surprised tone.

"Ikuto! Please you got to help me!" a familiar voice said.

"Amu? What's going on?! Where are you?!" I asked, the worry clearly written on my face.

"I-I d-don't k-know" Amu stuttered "I was outside the café and some guy grabbed me and threw me into a trunk I don't know wh—"the line went silent…

"Amu? Amu?! Are you there?!" I yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hinamori is…tied up at the moment can I take a message?" a cold voice chuckled into the phone.

"What have you done with Amu!?" I screeched

"Oh calm down Ikuto, Mrs. Hinamori is fine…for now, and she will remain unharmed as long as you do as I say when I say it" the voice sneered

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked my voice slightly shaking

"lets just say I'm an old family friend…now if you want to see your dear Amu's pretty face again you need to bring five million dollar to route 135 by the mountains, I call you with more details when you reach the check point, oh and don' event think of calling the police or your Amu is as good as dead" a chill ran down my spine—these guys are not playing around.

"Ikuto! Help!" I heard Amu scream in the background, I clench my fists "you've got till Friday" voice said and then the line went dead. I smashed my hand against the concrete wall "damnit!" I yell ignoring both the pain and ongoing stares I was receiving. (A/N. I would stare to if some hot guy went around punching stuff and cursing while he at it)

"Amu" I whisper, I reach into my pocket and pulled out my step-fathers ATM card, "if it's 5 million you want its 5 million you'll get" I say as I walk into the nearest bank.

* * *

Amu p.o.v

"YOU BASTARD!" I sobbed as the man hung up, the man was old and mean looking, he raised one hand and slapped me across the cheek "shut up bitch, your getting on my last nerve, I can't wait to kill you both" he said violently

"What!? What do you mean both?" I screamed

"Look around, do you really think I need five million?" I do as he suggest, it was true the whole place was upscale and fancy "t-then why did you ask for money"

"think about it, a teenage kid and his girlfriend disappear with a stolen five mill, everyone will think that you guys just got up and left, which makes it a whole lot easier to…disposes of you two" he laughed and ran a finger across my face

"Why are you doing this!?" I yell, the two goons retraining me.

"Revenge is better served cold" he simply says

"Revenge on who!?"

"Aruto Tsukiyomi" he says before I'm once again thrown into another room.

* * *

**Shelby-chan: sooo short**

**Ikuto: wtf did my father do!?**

**Amu: and why do I have to be dragged into this?!**

**Shelby-chan: heh heh find out in the next chapter *leaves room***

**Ikuto/Amu:….she's had to much candy**

**Shelby-chan: YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH CANDY!**

**Rima: *yawn* read and review**

**Yoru: and ask some questions! Nya!**


	16. NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY!

**Shelby-chan: hello people this chapter isn't really a chapter it's the answer to everyone questions.**

**Ikuto: awwww**

**Amu: come on…I want to know what happens next.**

**Shelby-chan: you will…as soon as I think of it**

**Ikuto/amu: you don't know?!!!**

**Shelby-chan: heh heh I usually wing it, anyways lets start…**

**Rima:*picks up flash cards* ok Ai-chan-Fallen Angel want's to know what kind of pie you like?**

**Shelby-chan: PIE! If I had to choose it would probably be between good ol' apple pie or key lime pie both I find absolutely tasty!**

**Rima: ok next question White Moon and Black Sun asks how old are you and who's your favorite character?**

**Shelby-chan: I was afraid someone was going to ask my age…I'm going to be fourteen in august some people say I'm immature and others think the opposite, my opinion is that no matter how old you get you're always going to be immature in some way… and as for my favorite character? Do you mean just for shugo chara or anime in general? Well I'll answer both. For shugo chara it's kinda obvious…IKUTO *glomps Ikuto* yes and my second favorite character is Yoru. Now for anime in general it would be between Gaara from Naruto, Ikuto, Hitsugaya from bleach,Train Heartnet from black cat and L from death note. But I have a million others. (check out profile for more)**

**Rima: wow that's long….ok next question *flips card* The Demon Bunny Of Doom wants to know if you would read her story? **

**Shelby-chan: why the hell not *goes to The Demon Bunny Of Doom's profile* ok which one?....ah screw it I'll read both. *smiles and reads both stories* ok here's what I think I like "Secrets" It has a good plot and seems like things could get intresting…and for seven sea treasure, I'm not one for stories where there a huge time gap between characters and where the guy dumps the girl but yours seems like it has potential I'll keep reading so you keep writing *gives two thumbs up* can't wait to read more!**

**Rima: again long answer **

**Well that's all for now keep reading and reviewing.. I'll try to get chapter 16 up soon!!**


	17. Somethings are better left unread

**Shelby-chan: CAPTER 17!!!!!!! I never thought I could have a story so long *whips tears from eyes***

**Ikuto: actually the last chapter was not a chapter, you just answered questions**

**Shelby-chan: *glare* did you HAVE to ruin my mood??!!**

**Amu: Ikuto you just love hell don't you?**

**Ikuto: what do you mean by that?**

**Amu:*points at shelby-chan who is on fire and raging mad* I would run…like now**

**Shelby-chan: IKUTOOOO!!! COME HERE SO I CAN WRING YOUR LITTLE NECK!!!! *pulls out butcher knives***

**Ikuto: YORU THE DISCLAIMER! QUICKLY! *hides behind couch***

**Yoru: ahh ikuto~nya AHH the devil—I mean shelby-chan does not own me, Ikuto, or anything else~nya

* * *

**

I sat in the middle of the dark room, not sure where I was…I felt around blindly and felt something squishy against my hand…and it moved.

"AHH" I scream whipping my hand back and leaning against the wall "calm down Amu" I said to my self "first things first…I need to find a light switch" I slowly stand up, careful not to trip, I felt my way along the wall.

"come on where is it?!" I asked and then my hand touched something familiar "bingo" I smirk as I flip the switch upwards.

Light flooded the room, and I blink several times adjusting my eyes. When I could see, I looked around "a closet?" I said to myself, looking at the coats hanging in front of me. On the floor was a scarf "I guess that's what I felt" I thought as I picked it up, on it was a badge with some sort of logo on it " valentine melody company?"

"never heard of it" I thought setting the scarf down, I looked up and see a shelf with some boxes then above that a vent…wait a second.

I stand on my tip-toes to move some of the boxes out of the way so I could see the vent more clearly, it was small but big enough for say someone my size to climb through…(**A/N: ahh very James bond of you Amu**) I pull the boxes down one by one and set them up on each other, making a make-shift ladder, then very carefully I step on my ladder and pull my self onto the shelf.

Praying that the shelf wouldn't break under my weight, I check the vent, the screws were rusted and easy to remove, I pull the vent away and silently set it on the floor, with that I army-crawl into the air vent.

The air vents shafts led to every room in the house, which caused me to get lost…a lot. I turned left and crawled down the shaft. I pass over a vent and hear voices coming from below.

"That girl is a tricky one…we better keep an eye on her" I recognize the voice to belong to the old man that brought me here in the first place.

"She's no trouble" another voice said. It was the person they called boss "a little girl can't do much" he snickered and it took every once of self control I had to keep myself from spitting on him.

"yes boss" the other voice said, and I hear someone get out of a chair and shuffle across the floor "for now we have to get back to town, I have to check progress at the docks, Yuki can watch the house, I mean, the girl is locked up in a closet, what can she do?" boss chuckled and walked out the door and the man followed in silence, turning off the lights before he closed the door.

I wait until the sound of footsteps is gone before opening the vent and dropping to the floor. I look around the room. It was a office with a huge wooden desk and leather sofas, bookshelves lined the walls and a huge window sat behind the desk looking out over a large forest.

I walk towards the desk and open the top drawer only to find a stack of folders and office supplies. I glance back and forth before picking the folders up and setting them on the desk. I take a set in the overly big black chair and turn on the lamp, casting a dim light onto the paper.

"ok let's see what we have here" I open the folder that was on the top of the stack, "hmmm, shipping records?" I ay, looking at the lines of digits and where they came from and where they were going…but they didn't say the product but they did say the date "why would some one keep records from over a decade ago" I thought shuffling through the records. I picked up the next folder only to find more files, the same with the next, and the next. "ok so I know that this guy runs a shipping company or something like it" I thought as I place the folders back into the drawer.

I opened the next drawer and surprise-surprise, more folders… and more records… I closed the drawer and moved to the third and final drawer….locked. "hmph" I took my x-clip out of my hair and picked the lock…something I learned from Rima. I moved the pin around in the lock before I heard the faint click and the drawer slid open.

"huh?" there was only one thing in the drawer… a picture with someone with a familiar blue hair and cocky smirk, "Ikuto?" I said before taking a closer look, no…it wasn't Ikuto, it was Aruto.

Only Aruto looked about Ikuto's age… he was holding a violin and standing on some steps outside what looked like a church, his free arm was draped over another guy with a fairly large grin…Masako. And in between them was some guy I didn't know…wait...

"boss?" why was he in the picture? I flip the picture to the opposite side and read the sprawled hand writing, it said _**summer 1984, Aruto 18, Masako 17, Me 18… **_ ok so boss and Aruto and Masako were friends, why would he want to get revenge on his friend? I put the picture back in the drawer, which as I notice was somewhat smaller then the other drawers… I look at the drawer and pull it completely out. Then I reached into the back and felt something leathery, I grab it and pull it out.

"A journal?" I flip open and read a page:

_Today Aruto and I met Masako at the church. We helped re-shackle the roof and Aruto started playing his violin...in the middle of his work I might add. I think that if he didn't have a girlfriend he'd probably marry his violin...._

I flipped ahead a few months

_We started senior year today…for some reason people flock to Aruto…like moths to light… he's going to be famous one day, I know it. Will I be to?_

Another few months

_Aruto doesn't hang out with us much anymore, I'm sure he still talks to Masako since they are neighbors, but in school I rarely see him. He's usually with his girlfriend when I do see him… and I don't want to interrupt…_

Another few months

_Why is everything so easy for Aruto!! Here I am struggling with school and people and he just gets out of everything with a smile!! Everybody loves him. Teachers praise him for being a musical prodigy, and girls flirt with him left and right!! He's everybody' best friend!! I HATE him!!_

Graduation

_He graduated with honors…and a scholarship to the best collage in the country… I'm still in his shadow…no matter what I do he's always 10 steps ahead of me… but I wont give up yet…when this is over I'll make sure that I'll be the one on top!_

He doesn't write in the journal for another few years.

_His life has gone well…his girlfriend is now a wife…and a son… his music has gone world-wide… And my life? Well I had a wife…she left me…. I lost my job… and I can't make payments on the house so I sold it and now I live out of my car…isn't my life wonderful?_

I was starting to feel sympathy for the boss but I lost it as soon as I read the last entry

_I killed him… just like that… I was on the road and I saw him and his son in the car in front of me… then he stopped short and started spinning and ran into the concrete wall… I purposely ran my car into him… And he died….so this means I won! I lived and he didn't! I have finally beaten Aruto Tsukiyomi!!_

He…murdered… Ikuto's….father? I close the book and throw it back were it belongs…that man is crazy! And for some reason he's after us… "Ikuto…where are you?" I say looking out of the window.

Just then I heard footsteps coming from the hall and I quickly shut off the light and ducked under the desk.

The door opened and the light turned on and the footsteps walked toward me, I heard a voice talking on a cell phone, "alright I'll check" the voice said as he came around the desk and stood right in front of me…he opened the drawer, pull out a file and read it's contents then he put it back and walked away.

The lights turned off and I shuffled out of my hiding spot... "I have to get out of here" I thought as I tip-toed to the door and opened it slowly, making sure that the coast was clear before running down the hallway, looking for an escape.

* * *

**Shelby-chan: and I'll leave it there for now *gets up***

**Ikuto: Oh no you don't! get your ass back in that chair and write the next chapter**

**Amu: Ikuto…I wouldn't….**

**Shelby-chan: Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto…shall I explain the consequences of yelling at me when I'm in a bad mood?**

**Ikuto: ….?**

**Shelby-chan: *cracks knuckles* heh heh * grabs Ikuto by shirt and drags him into other room***

**Amu: He's dead.**

**Rima: mmmhmmm**

**Nagihiko: Please Read and review **


	18. Escape or Die!

**Shelby-chan: Hello*-insert hour long yawn here-* people. It me shelby-chan *-insert another hour long yawn here-* welcome to chapter 18. *falls asleep***

**Ikuto: uhh shelby-chan? You alive?**

**Shelby-chan: need…caffeine…now…**

**Amu: *runs up with a stark bucks caramel frapchino* here you go.**

**Shelby chan: *drinks it slowly* …**

**Ikuto: …**

**Amu: uh oh **

**Shelby-chan: heh heh heh…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M ALIVE! *does superman pose and laugh manically to the sky***

**Ikuto: oh god she's gone Tadase on us.**

**Amu:*taps shelby-chan on shoulder* you alright?**

**Shelby-chan: OF COURSE I AM!!!! AND NOW I READY TO TYPE THE STORY!!!**

**Ikuto: …..**

**Shelby-chan: Ikuto! You and your weird cat flying thing do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: you mean yoru?**

**Shelby-chan: that too!**

**Ikuto/Yoru: Shelby-chan does not (or will ever will) own Shugo chara…thank you god.**

**Rima: on to the story.

* * *

**

Ikuto's p.o.v

The music blared through the radio at the loudest the volume could go of one of my stepfather's car, the sounds made it hard to think but the lyrics made it easy to be angry. I sped down the empty road. Since the mountain's are small and not good for anything, not many people go there, leaving the area isolated from the rest of the world. A great place for holding a girl for ransom.

The thought of the ransom made me scowl and my foot press down harder on the gas pedal, In the back of my mind, I knew that I should slow down, since I was already pushing 180mph, making it highly likely that if I braked to much it would cause me to spin out, and there was nothing beside the frail metal fence bordering the edge of the road, keeping me from falling to my demise. It may be a small mountain but still, a few thousand feet can still hurt.

But on the other hand some lunatic was holding Amu hostage… and that pretty much out weighed the bad. So I bump up the speed to 190mph. Just to be on the safe side.

It usually takes about 4 days to get to the mountains, unless you took the 135 route strait through the mountains… I'm guessing that's how they got Amu in such a short amount of time. Or else I wouldn't have gotten that call until Friday.

I knew that they would expect me too take the fastest possible way to get to Amu, but I planned ahead and found another route, the slowly spiraled into the mountains, It took a little longer but going 190 mph can get you places…quick. Of course I planned that they would think it would take longer for me to get the money… yeah it probably would if I were some other teenage boy checking out 5 million from his father account, but luckily for me the banker was a young women, who happened to be reading a magazine with me on it…hey, being famous had it's perks.

I made it to the middle of the mountain in record time, I park my step-dads 'Jaguar' at the side of the road, and popped the trunk. Inside was a bag filled with water bottles, a weeks worth of food, and other survival things. I pull the backpack over my shoulders and closed the trunk lid. With that I looked into the mountain forest and prepped myself for the long hike ahead.

Meanwhile Amu p.o.v

"How fucking big is this damn house!!!" I thought as I took a left at a door I have passed a million times before. I've been walking around for hours trying to find and exit but the whole house was a huge maze, each door led to a different door that led to another door and finally I find myself standing right where I started. I had to keep climbing back into the closet space that I was supposed to be locked in because I didn't want the guy (who checked every hour, on the hour) to know that I found a way out. So I could only stumble around for a good 45 minutes before sneaking back into my prison.

"urgh!!" I leaned against a nearby wall and sighed. My feet hurt, I was tired, and I was being held hostage by a sadistic freak who had a grudge against my boyfriends deceased father. My life sucks.

I looked at my watch, it was almost 11 at night, a good 31 hours since I got here. I sighed again and got up and headed back to my closet. Which I found quite easily, noo I can't find an exit to save my life but my prison cell I can find like a red dot on a piece of white paper. I climbed back into the closet space and sat down in the corner, five seconds later the guard opens the door. He stares at me and huffs "the boss is going to kill me…you come with me!" his voice booms and I stand up quickly, the man took my hand an twisted it behind my back. I let out a cry of pain and the guard loosens his grip "sorry" he says then he led me down the hallway and down the stairs into a fairly large living room. With that he let go of my hand and locks the door behind him. Now that I could see him, I was slightly surprised, he was young, maybe around 26, with short hair that didn't lay right, and pale blue eyes, he looked out of place, when he spoke again I jumped "you can stay here for now"

I looked at him like he was a crazy person, he looked away and said "the kitchen is through those doors, go grab you a soda or something kid" I nod slowly and back away into the kitchen, my eye never leaving him for a second, the guy sighed and pull out his gun and dropped it in a nearby fish tank, then he raised his hands and mutter "I'm not going to shoot you" I nod and went into the kitchen… it was big but not as nice as Suu's. I went to the fridge, and open the door and looked at it's contents…beer…not surprising, I sighed and grabbed two bottles and head out to the living room.

The man stood in the same place ad his eyes grew wide at what he saw in my hands "oh no, give me those, your underage!" he grabbed the bottle from my hands and set them on the table. "but there's nothing else in the fridge besides that!" I complained. The guy rubbed the bridge of his nose "there is some water bottles in the back" he shooed me off and I glared as I went and got a water bottle. As I walk back into the living room, I notice that the guy was drinking one of the beers, I sat down across of him and said in a slightly interested voice "soooo a crook with morals, eh?" the guy looked at me strangely "yeah what of it?"

I sat back "well usually, if the crook was holding a girl hostage, he would never come get her and bring her into an open room, then offer her a drink, and if he did, he wouldn't care that she grabbed a beer even though she was under aged, I find that a little strange, don't you?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow.

He shrugged "I guess I'm not your typical crook"

"hmmm, ok one question, why are you working for a creep like boss?" I asked

He raised his hand and shook his head "no comment"

I pouted "ok then, start small, what's your name?"

The guy took a sip of his beer "Yuki Takahashi" he said nonchalantly.

"Yuki Takahashi… that name sounds familiar" I thought as I looked up at the ceiling, after a few tense moments of awkward silence I heard Yuki cough "ummm I know I have no right to say this but how did someone like you get under Tsukiyomi Ikuto's defense, I mean I took us five years just to track him down, but to see him in public… completely impossible. Then you walk by hand in hand with the guy…it just seemed like a…"

"miracle" I said, finishing his sentence "yeah, Ikuto is a cold person, but he wasn't to me, I guess it was because when I met him I didn't ask for anything, except his name" I smiled slightly and Yuki chuckled "my my young love" I blushed and looked away, he is right…wait why am I conversing with a guy who works for someone whose about to murder me? As I thought this it occurred to me that this guy was extremely easy to talk to. A little too easy too talk too…

"I need to get out of here soon or I'm dead" I thought as I looked around for an escape, windows? No, I'd get caught before I even open them, doors? None… "umm excuse me? Yuki-kun? Where is the bathroom?" I said in a sweet innocent voice, Yuki flushed a bit and said " down the hall to your right" he said and I smiled a toothy grin "thank you!!" he unlocked the door and watched me go down the hall.

When I was safely inside the bathroom, I wiped the look of my face "and the academy award for best female actor goes to Amu Hinamori" I thought smugly. I closed the door and locked it, then I looked around and saw a small bathroom, I looked up and saw the window, I climbed onto the toilet and pulled myself up so I could see better, I was on the second floor… damn.

I glanced at the door and said "Yuki-kun can I take a shower?" I'm just asking for it now…

Yuki's response was "oh uh alright, go ahead, but don't lock the door" I frowned and unlocked the door. I then went to the shower and turned it on full blast, then I went back to the window and tried to ease it open slowly without making any loud sounds that might give me away. When I eased the window up enough so that a human body could fit, I began to pull myself up and out the window, but as I did this my foot knocked into a nearby self causing all of it contents to clatter, LOUDLY, on the ground (shelby-chan: smooth Amu smooth)

Yuki opened the door in time to see me squeeze out of the window and on to the ledge, I grab on to the ledge of the third floor and shimmy to the right. Yuki's face popped out of a window above me "what the hell are you doing?! You're going to kill your self!" He yelled. I ignored him and took a step to my left, unaware of the fact that this house was old and the ledges were unstable, I felt the ledge gave way and I lost my footing.

Then I was falling… "KID!"

* * *

**Shelby-chan: *Falls asleep***

**Amu: *pokes with stick* yep she died **

**Ikuto: It's not even 5 pages! Stupid, lazy-assed writer!**

**Shelby-chan: *comes flying out of nowhere with a heavy book* SHELBY CHOP!!!**

**Ikuto: *falls to ground with huge dent in his head* owww what the hell!**

**Shelby-chan:*smiles widely* wow it really worked**

**Maka(soul eater): see I told you!**

**Soul Eater: *bends down* I know how you feel man…tiny tits does it to me every day **

**Shelby-chan/Maka: DOUBLE CHOP!!! **

**Soul eater: *falls down next to Ikuto* **

**Maka: ah I feel better!**

**Shelby-chan: I do too! Anyway would you like to do the honors?**

**Maka: gladly! Please read and review!**

**Shelby-chan: on another note, Maka and Soul belong to the soul eater anime, I do not own them in anyway! Also I'd like to thank EVERBODY who has faved, alerted, or reviewed my story! I love you all!**


	19. Together again

**Shelby-Chan: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! *cries***

**Ikuto: uhhh It's alright?**

**Amu: are you ok?**

**Shelby-chan:NO!**

**Rima: Can we just get one with the story!**

**Shelby-chan: *gives Ikuto the puppy eyes***

**Iktuo: *caves* Fine! Shelby-chan doesn't own shugo chara...**

------

I felt nothing...

No pain.

I felt nothing at all. Numb.

Then it hit. Every bone in my body felt as if they had been crushed, the pain was so horrible that I _actually_wish that i was dead. Wait. Was I dead? No. I can't be dead. I still haven't told Ikuto about his father!

I tried despertly to move. To get up.

"KID! HEY KID! WAKE UP!" I heard a voice scream. Ikuto? No, not Ikuto...someone else... I felt my body leave the hard ground and I moaned in pain at the sudden movement "oww" I complain out loud. I heard a light chuckle, it was amused and relieved at the same time "Kid, do you ever die?" the voice joked, but the worry was there.

I smiled "You know, I ask myself that all the time and I get the same answer, nope" I said to the voice, laughing a little despite the pain "Try not to laugh to much, I'm not sure but i think that you broke a few ribs and you sprained that ankle, you're lucky that the bush soften the blow" the voice murmured and I heard a door close in the background. I tried to open my eyes but the pain kept them close.

A few moments later I felt my body be lowered gently onto a couch "there, I'm going to go get some bandages, and some ice for that ankle, OK?" The voice said, and I gave a slight nod and i listen to the disappearing footsteps

-

-

-

-

Ikuto's point of view (Finally! -.-)

I sprint quickly through the dense mountain forest. I don't know how long I've been running but at this moment I didn't give a damn. All i had on my mind was saving Amu ...

I jump nimbly on to a rock and climb upwards until I was at the top, swinging my leg over I pull my self on to the ledge without missing a beat I dash through the forest, the trees became less denser as I continued to ascend. I was pretty sure I knew where Amu was. There were only a few cabins on this side of the mountain, and if I had to I would check each and every one.

I was sweating when i reached the first cabin, it was a small vacation cabin and I saw a ordinary family watching TV in the living room.

So I continued to the next one

Then the next

Then the next.

"God-dammit, where are you Amu!?" I thought, punching the nearest tree trunk. I sank to the ground, breathing heavily from all the running.

I reached into my blue back back and pulled out a bottle of water, chugging the whole thing down in less then a minute, I got back up and began running toward the next cabin.

-

-

"This is the last cabin..." I thought, standing behind a tree as I peek around the large trunk and study the cabin. It was larger then any of the other cabins and was the hardest to get to on foot so I know for a fact that this was the right one.

I dart behind another tree that was closer to the cabin, then I sprint to the wall, I look up and see a nearby window on the second floor and a tree branch leading up to it

"its so easy that its sad" I thought, smirking to myself.

I move quickly as I climb the tree, swinging from branch to branch, I soon reach the window.

I pull at the ledge and I am surprised to find that the window was unlocked, I guess they didn't expect any company in this area of the woods. I slip into the building as quietly as I can.

Checking both ways, I run down the hall, prepared for a fight. Again I am surprised that there seemed to be no guards anywhere in the building. I cut the corner and sprint down the hallway, checking every room for a certain pink haired girl.

Finding nothing, I sigh, and glare at the ceiling "God, if i promise to go to church every Sunday from now on, will you help me?" I prayed for the first time in the seventeen years I've been living.

God must be on my side today "there, I'm going to go get some bandages, and some ice for that ankle, ok?" A voice whispered out of nowhere, I turned around in time to see a man exit a room, as the door began to close my eyes caught sight of pink.

I checked to see if the man was gone before raceing into the room.

"AMU!!" I practically scream before crushing the small girl into my arms "ow! " I heard her squeak and i quickly realised her,glancing at the girl in my arms i frowned, she was pretty torn up , her clothes were ripped and caked in mud, her hair was a mess and had sticks and leaves sticking out from within its pink strands.

Her eyes were still closed but she was conscious "Ikuto?" Amu said straining to open her eyes, I caressed her face lightly with the back of my hand and smiled "Shhh I'm here" I whispered and a large smile broke out across her face "Ikuto!" she said happily as her hand found mine " I knew you come!"

"God couldn't stop me from coming, now lets get you out of here" I murmured, picking Amu up bridal style. (A/n: that... was so corny)

"I wouldn't do that just yet" A voice came from behind me, I turn slowly around to see the man from earlier, holding a icepack and a first aid kit. I hug Amu closer only to receive a moan, I glance downward and see Amu shudder " She broke two ribs and sprained her ankle, if those go untreated, then she's a goner" the man said setting the stuff down on the coffee table "SO if I were you I'd set her down and let me treat her" the man said standing back up.

I glance down again and then at the man "How can I trust you? You're one of the reasons shes here in the first place!" I hiss, gripping Amu closer.

"Ikuto just trust him!" Amu muttered through clenched teeth. I sigh and set her back on the table, then i stepped out of the way so that the man could do what he had to do.

The man unbuttoned Amu's shirt exposing her torso "H-hey!" I said, taking a step forward only to be stopped by the mans raised hand "Tsukiyomi-san I've spent eight years at medical school, you don't have to worry" the man informed me before turning back to his work.

I glare at the back of his head before sitting down by the window and staring at the sky.

-

-

-

**Shelby-chan: ITS DONE!! i am so sorry for not updating , I've been too busy (and too lazy) plus I had a writers block!**

**Amu: stop giving excuses and forget your pride!**

**Ikuto: ask the reviewers for some ideas!**

**SHelby-chan: Ugg fine OH PLEASE YOU WONDERFULLY PATIENT REVIEWERS if you have some good ideas please tell me in your reviews or PM me, I'd rather you PM you know to keep the plot line a secret!**

**Yoru: read and review!!!**

**Shelby-chan: oh and if you find any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes or anything like that please tell me, I'm in north carolina and usuing my aunts computer, and for some reason she does not have spell check -.- so yeah **


	20. Ikuto discovers Murder

**Shelby-chan: O-m-GEZZERS! I am a horrible horrible person who should just be hanged at this exact moment!**

**Ikuto: -wakes up- Huh? Wha? Are you actually speaking? I thought you died months ago and your body was slowly rotting away.**

**Amu: No, she's deviled into the world of Final Fantasy FanFiction.**

**Ikuto: -0.0- Whaaaattt! You traitor!!**

**Shelby-chan: heh, now Ikuto I know that we've had are…differences in the past few years but you have to understand that I meant no harm to any of you… Ok! Maybe I meant some harm to Tadase!**

**Ikuto: -taps foot-**

**Shelby-chan: -whispers- Amu get on to the chapter! I don't know how long this writer block will be gone!**

**Amu: Shelby-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

-

-

-

Amu's P.o.v.

I stared at the white tiled ceiling as Yuki's surprisingly skilled hands work quickly to patch up the minor cuts and bruises (luckily I hadn't actually broken any ribs. Just really bruised them up). I felt the heavy glare that my boyfriend (God, that's really weird to say!) pointed at Yuki.

I sigh; my eye's never leaving the ceiling for a second. But the time that Yuki had finished with the major stuff and moved on to the smaller less serious injuries, I had already counted the number of tiles and was multiplying them by rather larger numbers in my head.

"I'll say, you are defiantly a fighter Amu." I look at him and then over to the leather seat that a certain blue haired boy sat, his head in his hands and silent snores escaped his mouth. Yuki noticed my gaze and chuckled softly "Now your boyfriend on the other hand, worries me. The boy glared at me for about an hour before he fell to sleep, it made it rather difficult to work."

I smile slightly "Idiot's going to get me killed one of these days ."

Yuki snorted as he placed the medical items back into the first aid kit "He seems to be doing a very good job at it."

"Not really, I'm still alive." I roll my eyes and laugh. Yuki grins and stands up "Well I'm going to lets you rest, the boss doesn't return for…" he looks at his watch, "Another day or so."

I felt my self wince at the mention of the awful man. Yuki notices this and smiles reassuringly to me "Don't worry , we'll figure something out. For now, just rest" Without another word he turns and leaves.

I raise my head and look at the door and then back to the sleeping boy on the chair and say "He's gone Ikuto, you can 'wake up' now" Ikuto doesn't move and for a second I really thought he was actually sleeping but as the strings of fate tugged at the edges of his mouth, his trademark smirk gave him away.

Ikuto opened one azure blue eye and his smirk widened at the sight of Yuki's absence. He jumps up from the seat and strides over in his usual catlike stance. His hands thrust-ed into his pockets and a smirk on his face. He stops in front of the couch, his long legs looking like towers from where I lay. I felt the smile on my face grow "Hey." I breathed.

Ikuto didn't speak. No instead his knelt down and placed his long slender fingers onto my face and his soft lips brushed my forehead. I felt my cheek heat up as I looked into his eyes. "Hey" he whispered and I giggled. How I missed him!

Ikuto sat down on the ground so that he and I were now eye level. His fingers found their way into my hair and he was busily twirling it around them.

I took this time of comfortable silence to observe him. His clothes, once high designer styles now were caked in dirt, and leaves. His shirt had two holes in them and he had a slight scratch on his other wise beautiful face. He may not act like it but he had been running, hard. Running to save me.

As I observed him, he continued to kiss my cheeks, my forehead, my jaw line, and ever so rarely, his lips would trail over mine. At these time's I felt my heart skip three beats and my breathing hitch. But as quickly as they were there, the quicker they were gone.

Ikuto suddenly paused as his lips hovered over my nose. I opened my eyes and sent him a Why-did-you-stop? Look.

He responded with a smirk and I narrowed my eyes, I don't trust that smile one bit. It clearly said "Na nana na naaa na, I know something don't know"

"What?" I finally asked, as I painfully sit upward. Ikuto smiled sweetly and pushed me back down. "Nothing you need to know of. Just get some rest while I try to figure a way out of here." I eye him carefully, my eyebrows raised ever so slightly enough to say "What the hell are you planning?"

Ikuto shrugged in response and lifted me up from the couch, I gasped for a quick second, my arm clamping around his neck in the idea that we were going somewhere. But he just sat down and laid me next to him. Placing my head on his lap.

"Woah!" I said as my face blushed ten fold. Too close way too close…

Ikuto smirked as he glances down at me. He brushed away my bangs and his fingers returned to playing with my hair, a melody sang from his mouth. A melody that I couldn't quite place. But whatever it was from it was soothing me to sleep.

"Hey…What is that song?" I yawn. My eyelids slowly beginning to shut. He chuckled, sending vibrations through his body. "Something I made up a short while ago."

I fell to sleep as he hummed his song to me…

-

-

-

Ikuto P.o.v

"Tsukiyomi-san… Tsukiyomi-san…. YO ASSWHOLE WAKE UP" I jolt awake and see that bastard of a man Yuki something or other. I don't know why I don't like him, I just don't. I glare at him, sending my obvious dislike to him "What!?"

The bastard (as I so rightly dubbed him) grinned at me like an idiot and pointed to the kitchen "Your girlfriend is cooking; I'd go and make sure she doesn't murder herself without your assistance." The underlying tone of that comment made me wince. Something told me that the feeling were mutual.

But despite that, I listened to what he said and followed him to the kitchen where Amu was indeed cooking… Or at least trying to.

Seeing as the kitchen made a mine field look like a stroll in the park. I glanced around and let out a low whistle, "Jeez Amu, what did the oven do? Throw up?"

"Shut up!" Amu blushed an adorable pink and I sighed. She was too cute for her own good.

I took in the sight once more. I believe she was trying to cook bacon and eggs. Trying being the operative word.

"Amu. Why don't you let me cook?"

She pouted "It's not that bad"

"Tell that to the pancakes that are sticking to the ceiling" I pointed up. And Amu blush darkened "So I flipped it to hard. Sue me!" She grumbled not-so-nice words as she stormed out of the kitchen, her short pink hair the last thing I saw before turning to the mess.

I chuckle quietly and move forward, pushing up my shirt sleeves. "Alright, let's see what we can salvage."

-

-

-

Amu's P.o.v

I pouted and flop down on the gray couch in the living room. Stupid perverted cat man. Why does he always act like he's better at every thing… (Shelby-chan: Cuz he is :3)

I cross my arms and fall back into the cushion, silent curses escaping my lips. The smells of Ikuto's cooking hung in the air and as I hate to admit, it smells mouthwatering. "Damn cats good at another thing."

"I heard that!" I glance up an Ikuto and burst out in a gut wrenching, lung wheezing laugh at what he was wearing, a hot bright pink apron with a dancing rabbit across the fabric ( Shelby-chan: Muahahaha I'm evilXD) "Oh my god….where the hell did you get that!?"

Ikuto glared, his cheeks growing a slight, slight blush "Shuddup, That Yuki bastard said that this is the only apron left…"

"What are you talking about there are like three black ones in the closet…"

"…. Bastard!"

We could here Yuki chuckling from the next room. My god I think I will get along with this man.

Ikuto hissed through his teeth as he shoved the plate into my hands. It looked… it looked delicious. I picked up the fork and shoved the eggs into my mouth "I wate 'uo" I said with my mouth full, my eyes narrowing on Ikuto.

"You hate me? And why is that Amu?"

I pointed to the plate "Are you good at everything!?"

Ikuto smirked "Not eveerrrythiing" he purred and I blushed, picking up the double meaning behind his words. Perv…

"Oi! Lovebirds, I know you just wanna make out on that couch right now but I think its about time we get ya'll out of here." Yuki teased as he walked into the room. I felt my eyes widen "You're going to help us?"

Even Ikuto seemed surprised .

Yuki stopped in front of the coffee table, his eyes darting over to Ikuto, who stood at the edge of the couch, a frying pan full of eggs in one hand, a spatula in the other. Yuki looked my boyfriend up and down before he snickered "You look great Ikuto-chan"

Ikuto muttered something under his breath that sounded strangely similar to "Go fuck your self bastard"

Yuki ignored the insult and grinned at me "As an answer to your previous question, yes I'm going to help you, but only to a certain extent. I can't leave yet since it would blow my cover-" He paused and I raised my eyebrow "Cover? What cover?"

Yuki stared at me, his expression showing that he was having an inner argument on whether he should tell Ikuto and I or not. Finally he sigh and plopped down in a adjacent arm chair "Well since the cats out of the bag" I did not miss the look he sent Ikuto, so it isn't only me and my sister that make that connection, " I am a detective working undercover to exposed the crimes dealt by Itoto Gorou, otherwise known as 'boss' "

Well that was unexpected.

"What! No way!"

"How can we trust what you say?"Leave Ikuto to be the cynical one.

Yuki sighed and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a brown wallet and flipped it open, a golden badge glinting in the morning sun. Ikuto's lips pursed and Yuki promptly shoved the wallet into the hidden fabric of his coat. "As I was saying, I went undercover around a year and a half ago in order to gather enough intelligence to bring down the 'Boss'. Itoto may not look it but he is rather smart on the black market and is wanted in seven countries for kidnapping, prostitution trafficking, smuggling, manslaughter, and two accounts of murder." Yuki glanced at me with knowing eyes and I gulped, I know the victim of one of those murders. "But. Unfortunately, he has carfully evaded every attempt to bring him to court. Its rather tedious to track him down every time. Which is why I went undercover."

"What does this have to do with Amu and I? I've never met this man before in my life and yet he's trying to get me and her killed? Why" Ikuto exclaimed.

Yuki and I exchanged looks before I turned to Ikuto and said no louder then a whisper "Because he murdered your father and wants to murder you to…"

-

-

**-**

**Shelby-chan: OMG my writers block is the most annoying thing, I sat for five months staring at this chapter, and then I went back and forth between Final Fantasy VII, Death Note, Assassins creed, and bunch of other genres trying to get rid of it. Though it only ended up in thousands of unfinished fanfictions -.-**

**Ikuto: You fail.**

**Amu: Really… you do.**

**Shelby-chan : -Burst into tears and hides in emo corner- WAAHH I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

**Amu: -pats her on the back- Its ok, you're pass it. You can write again.**

**Ikuto: Or not.**

**Shelby-chan: -sniff-I am so sorry reviewers. I hope you can forgive my lack of attention to this fanfiction.**

**Ikuto: Please read and review.**

**Ps. I just found out that Ikuto can sing. Love this song **


	21. A plan is placed

**Shelby-chan: ….- :O-**

**Ikuto: What's with you?**

**Everyone: -glances over to writer-**

**Shelby-chan: I just realized that it's been over a year since I started this story and I have 326 DAMN REVIEWS!**

**Ikuto: Would've had more if you updated more often…**

**Shelby-chan: Huh? What? **

**Ikuto: Nothing.**

**Amu: -rolls eyes- Can we get going? You have to go Christmas shopping soon Shelby-chan**

**Shelby-chan : Oh right yeah, ok lets see –picks up magic eight ball- Oh magic piece of worthless crap tell me who should deliver the declaimer today –shakes magic eight ball- And its….. Kukai? **

**Kukai: Awesome! Shelby-chan does not own Shugo Chara (or Ikuto…****)**

-

-

-

Flash back *cursed thing*

"_What does this have to do with Amu and I? I've never met this man before in my life and yet he's trying to get me and her killed? Why" Ikuto exclaimed._

_Yuki and I exchanged looks before I turned to Ikuto and said no louder then a whisper "Because he murdered your father and wants to murder you to…"_

-

-

-

Amu's P.o.v

The look on Ikuto's face was heartbreaking. His hold body froze and his eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler semi-truck. His expression showed nothing at first and I thought that he hadn't heard me. But his emotions quickly dominated his face.

Sadness.

Rage.

Anger.

Disbelieve.

Kill.

Yuki and I stared down, suddenly finding the floor rather interesting. I clutched the hem of my shirt and bit my bottom lip. Not looking up when I heard footsteps rush away and the door slam behind them. When the door closed I glanced up and Yuki sighed, his hands running trough his short hair "Well… that was…"he stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes squeezing close.

"Horrible… I know."I muttered; my eyes focused on the brown door.

"He would have found out sooner or later" Yuki told me as he stood up and cleared my abandoned plate that sat on the table. I merely nodded, never looking at him "I know."

"Then you should go after him…"

I was already walking to the door.

-

-

-

"Ikuto…" I had finally found him. He was hiding in one of the many guest rooms, sitting against the back wall with his head in his hands. He didn't look up at me so I slowly shuffled over and slid down next to him, my arms snaking around his shaking form. And I just held him to me.

It was weird to see Ikuto so sad… so scared. He clung to me as a crying child would his mother. I never realized how much his father's death bothered him. And to find out that he didn't die from an accident, that someone murdered him. Well it must have broken him further then anything else.

"It's ok, it's going to be alright" I murmured more to myself then him as I stroked his dark navy blue hair. We sat there for a long time. Neither of us moving…

I think that if he moved, my fake strong act would just break down and I would cry with him.

When Ikuto finally release his grip around my shoulders, it was only to rearrange our positions so that I was sitting on his lap and his mouth was at my neck. I felt the blush warm on my cheeks but didn't move. Ikuto's hair tickled my cheek as his kisses moved up my neck to the corner of my mouth.

He hesitated at my mouth, almost unsure of how to proceed. I decided to help him out by turning my head and closing the small distance between us. And that's when I realized that we were both crying. He pulled away and held my face in his hands, his thumb wiping tears from my cheek. I felt his lips on mine again. Needy and warm.

And I knew right then that I would love this man forever.

"I love you." I murmured as I looked up into his deep blue irises. His tears ran down his cheek but even with his eyes betraying his emotions, he smiled. "I love you too" I move forward and kissed his cheek, his salty tears tasting strange on my tongue.

"Looks like you'll guys are ok." I jumped at Yuki's voice. My eyes darted to the doorway where the man stood, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. But his eyes were hesitant, almost too afraid to say anything considering the circumstances.

"We will be." Ikuto spoke as his arms curled tighter around my waist making it hard to get to my feet.

"Well you better hurry because Boss just called, he's on his way."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed angrily, "Let him come. I want to meet him."

Yuki shook his head "No, that's exactly what he wants."

"So what!? I give him what he wants! Heck I give him more!" I touched Ikuto's elbow and he looked at me, he's eyes blazing. I shook my head and his expression softens slightly. I glanced over at Yuki "Where would we go?" I asked as I wiped my eyes of any remaining tears.

Yuki scratched his chin, his expression thoughtful "Hmmm well, it wouldn't be a good idea to go home since Gorou may already have tabs on both of your homes. He would try to get through you, Amu, by harming you family…"

"What!" Ikuto grabbed my shoulder to stop me from tackling at Yuki. Yuki nodded as if nothing was different "Yes, it seem ever since we saw you with Tsukiyomi-san, Gorou has been watching both your school and your home closely. Just in case."

"Oh no." I leaned against Ikuto for support, his grip tightened around my waist. I could feel his teeth clench and his posture stiffen.

Yuki sighed "The only way to prevent any harm to your family is to were bring Gorou to justice… but how to is the question?" he leans against the wall near the door and growls. We all stare at each other in silence. Then…

"I think I have an idea"

-

-

-

**Shelby-chan: GOD-FUCKIN- DAMMIT-MOTHER FUCKER IS AN ASSHOLE!  
**

**Amu: -walks into room- What is it this time?**

**Ikuto: -hides behind Amu to avoid any flying projectiles- I don't know but she is pissed. **

**Shelby-chan: ARRRRRRGGGGGHHH!!! DIE!**

**Amu: Holy crap. **

**Ikuto: Should we ask?**

**Amu: If you wanna die be my guest.**

**Shelby-chan: -Pauses and takes giant breath- I'm calm. I am calm.**

**Amu: now you can.**

**Ikuto: -o.o- Shelby-chan? What happened?**

**Shelby-chan: -looks over- oh Ikuto. Amu. Didn't hear you come in. **

**Amu: I bet.**

**Shelby-chan: -sigh- Weeeelll. You see, since I entered a different high school then all my other friends, I haven't been able to keep up with all the drama. So today I met up with some old friends and went to the mall. We started talking about this guy who we knew from middle school and how he was acting like- as my friends now call him- General Douche-bag. The asshole is going through these MPMSing (Male pre menstrual symptoms) phases and is being a real jerk to my best friends, one of which is his fucking GIRLFRIEND! He even yelled at my other best friend over Facebook and made her CRY! IT'S SO BAD THAT WHENEVER WE TALK ABOUT HIM SHE STARTS TO CRY! NO ONE MAKES MY FRIENDS CRY! HE'S DEAD I TELL YOU! DEAD! –Throws vase at wall- FUCK! **

**Ikuto & Amu: Daaammmnn –O.o-**

**Yoru: Read and Review!! Quickly! They make her happy! –NYYYAA!!**

**Shelby-chan: ROOOAAARRRRRRRRR.**

**ps. Amv for inspiration-- go to profile page and look under AMV**


	22. High school never ends XD

**Shelby-chan: HI PEOPLE! Shelby-chan here with chapter 22 of midnight romance!**

**Amu: -whispers- Ne Ikuto? She seems a little too excited. **

**Ikuto:-nods- not good, If she's in a good mood then the story will go into OOC mode.**

**Shelby-chan: -humming to last to know by three days grace- la la la what a wonderful day. **

**Amu & Ikuto : creeeeepppy. -.-;**

**Shelby-chan: IKUUUTTTOOO-CHHAAANN! Do the disclaimer please!**

**Ikuto: Did she… did she just say please?**

**Nagihiko: I believe she did.**

**Amu: Oh my god, the worlds going to end.**

**Shelby-chan: Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: uhhh Shelby-chan does not own Shugo Chara…**

**-**

**-**

-

-

Ikuto's P.o.v.

"WHAT! Ikuto! No! You can't do that, its too dangerous!" I glance up at Amu; she had a look of complete worry on her face…

I couldn't blame her though; the idea was a little…out there.

"I have to agree with Amu-chan, Ikuto-san, that idea puts more at risk then it has to gain…" The bastard commented, his eyes narrowed in thought. I sighed and stood up "It's the only way, Gorou is smart from what I heard, and he wouldn't go out in public unless it was absolutely vital. We have to get him out in the open for the cops to bring him down; my only regret is having too put Amu, in the line of danger…"

Yuki nodded "you're right…" he sighed "Fine. I'll have the team in place; I hope you're a good actor Ikuto, because this is going to take a lot of lying."

"Don't worry about me; just make sure Amu is out of the way in time."

"Ikuto! Please, don't do this. You could get killed!" I smiled and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't worry, I wont get killed."

Amu opened her mouth to retort but shut quickly before shaking her head "Just…. Just stay safe."

"Alright we only have three hours to get this operation on the road, Ikuto, you should get going." I nodded and gave a small kiss on Amu's forehead, her pink hair tickling my face. I savored that feeling.

"I'll come back for you…" Amu nodded sadly, her small hands clutching my shirt. She reluctantly let go and I moved away. As I walk pass Yuki on the way out the door, I paused, my hand reaching for the brass door knob "If anything happens to her, your dead."

I heard the bastard chuckle and he looked over his shoulder "You have to stay alive in order to keep that promise."

"Oh don't worry, I will" I walk out, Yuki's laughter following me through the hallways.

Strange thing is… I didn't mind it.

-

-

-

No ones P.o.v

That light flickered through the tinted car window. Gorou sat with his head in his hand, his already graying hair slicked back and his small eyes narrowed slightly, a grin was on his face that showed a row of pointy shark like teeth. "Aruto."

The car turned a corner and accelerated onto the freeway, Gorou grin grew with the thought of killing the one thing that Aruto loved the most, his son.

As the sick thought jumped around the mad mans head, his phone rang. Gorou's driver opened the small window separating him and his employer and held his hand out to him, a sleek black berry in his hand "Takahashi Yuki on the line for you sir"

Gorou reached forward and retrieved the phone and answered it "Takahashi-san, how is are…guest?"

"Boss!...Ikuto Tsukiyomi…retrieved….hostage…said… meet at… top…. of Easter….. Too….finish …. What his…father ….started…"The phone slid into a dull dial tone and Gorou stared at the screen, his ring decorated fingers gripping the device tightly.

"Sir, is everything all right?" The driver asked his eyes staring into the dark back seat through the rear view mirror. The Boss's shaking form came into view. But it wasn't that site that scared the driver it was the insane laughter that escaped the Boss's lips.

"So the prey is taking a swing at the hunter? Fine, Hano, change of plans, to Easter."

"Right away, Boss."

Gorou sat back and smirked "Oh Ikuto, as blunt as your father. But you still have a long way to go"

He picked up the phone and pressed speed dial, the phone rang and a voice pick up on the opposite line on the second ring "Yes Gorou?"

"I need info on an operation tonight. Something tells me that my prey is planning an ambush"

"You got it."

"Good."

-

--

-

As Ikuto drove down the winding roads, he couldn't help but feel shivers roll down his spine at random intervals. It was like someone was trying to tell him something, something was happening and Ikuto didn't like not knowing what that something was.

"Damn." He cursed silently, his hands gripping the steering wheel. Even the radio couldn't distract him now. The window was rolled down, and a cold wind was wiping is navy hair all around, he didn't notice. His azure eye's were trained forward and his mind far off.

"Amu…" he sighed; he hoped he could keep his promise to the pinkette.

-

-

-

Yuki flipped the phone close and exhaled in relief, I stared at him with wide eyes "Well!?"

"I think he believed me, but I'm never sure with that man…" I felt my expression fall. I was so sick with worry, Ikuto… his whole plan was just ludicrous! It made no sense… he could get killed.

"Calm down Amu, the water bottle didn't do anything to you" I glance down at the bottle in my hands….well crushed in my hands with the liquid sliding down my hand and soaking my sleeve.

"Sorry…I'm just a little worried." Yuki gave me an amused look, which I responded with a confused look "What?"

"How long have you known Ikuto-san?"

I was taken a back by the sudden question. How long had I known Ikuto? As I thought about it…

Not that long, a month or two at most. But for some reason it felt as if I had known him longer. He's become such a big part in my life that… that I fell in love with him…

"A little while, enough to know that I care about his stupid ass." I lied, rolling my eyes for emphasis.

Yuki laughed out loud "You're both so stubborn! This is going to be very interesting to watch…"

"I don't understand…" I said, cocking my head to the side.

Yuki shook his head "You will, in time."

I gave a weird look, "Are you ok? You're acting a little weird…"

"Have you given any thought to what you and Ikuto-san are going to do after all this is done with?" I blushed at the sudden question "Uhh not really" I mumbled

"Is that so? It looked like you would've picked up and eloped right then in that room when I came in…"  
…

"E-E-ELOPE!"

-

-

**-**

**Shelby-chan: THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD IS JUST AS OBBSEESED WITH WHOSE THE BEST DRESSED, AND WHOSE HAVING SEX!! (Bowling for soup XD)**

**Ikuto: That's it! I can't take this anymore! Why are you so happy!!!**

**Shelby-chan: :)**

**Amu: Ikuto… I'm scared.**

**Ikuto: Agreed **

**Shelby-chan: Relax, you'll find out soon enough. Hmmm lets see…. Utau! Do the closer!  
**

**Utau: I think this is the first time you've said my name in these little chat bubble things.**

**Shelby-chan: Yeah yeah, I'm a horrible person…**

**Utau: Read and Review!**


	23. It's Over The End

**Shelby-chan: So... How've you guys been?**

**Amu& Company: Hmph! -turns a looks away- **

**Shelby-chan: Uh... well shit... ummm... Look I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...**

**Amu: A while! YOU CALL COMPLETELY BLOWING OFF THIS STORY FOR SEVEN MONTHS A WHILE!**

**Shelby-chan: Look... I... how should I say this without... ummm...**

**Everyone: SPIT IT OUT!**

**Shelby-chan: I was planning on deleting this story! -hides face-**

**Ikuto: W-what?**

**Amu: You can't be serious.**

**Shelby-chan: -shuffles feet- I... have you ever drawn something and thought it was the bestest thing in the entire world... then five weeks later you look back at it and were like "what the heck was I thinking when I drew this?" Well, that's how I feel about this story.**

**Miki: But everyone loves this story! You can't give up!**

**Shelby-chan: -sighs- Which is why I kept the story, I've gone in too far to pull out now... So instead of deleating it, I've decided to finish it out right here and now. This will be the final chapter of Midnight Romance, and I dedicated it to all my faithful reviewers. Thank you for sticking with me through thick and thin. After this chapter I've decided to delete all of my previous stories and completely renovate my entire profile on F.F. This is a start of a new era of writing for me. **

**Everyone: -looking at each other worriedly- **

**Amu: -leans in closer to Ikuto- Ne Ikuto? When did she get so mature?**

**Ikuto: I honestly believe she's finally snapped.**

**Shelby-chan: -smiles- Awww Ikuto -chan doesn't want to admit he'll miss me :D**

**Ikuto: -turns away - whatever.**

**Shelby-chan: -looking back to everyone- Well this is it. Chapter 23. Enjoy. (Oh my writing has matured a lot in the past few months so don't be surprised if my style seems different)  


* * *

**

Third-person p.o.v

The sky was dark with a cloudy night, sending an almost tense vibe through the atmosphere. It was on this night that Ikuto would be facing the man who murdered his father. Standing at the entrance of the Easter corporation building, he stared upwards with a eager disdain in his eyes.

A killer. A maniac. A person stood twenty or so floors above him. Was he ready to face them?

Shaking his head of unnecessary thoughts Ikuto glanced at his wristwatch, it was almost time, three hours had passed since he had last saw her, but he didn't want to think that. Slugging on his backpack, he climbed the stairs and entered the lobby.

Darkness claimed his eyes as he walked forward, his boots silent against the tiled floor. It had been a while that he had actually entered the building via lobby entrance. Usually if he'd ever really wanted to enter the building he would go in through the back. But today was one of those rare times that he felt it was best to go the normal route.

Entering the elevator, he pressed the button to the desired floor and leaned back against the railing and just stared upwards as the dial clicked down slowly.

_How was it that the shortest minutes seemed longer then eternity?_

He allowed his mind to wander out of his reach. His thoughts drifting to a certain someone with pink hair and golden eyes. 'She's going to be in danger tonight' he mused angrily 'And I'm going to put her there, and even then she still worries about me.' He shook his head 'I really don't deserve her '

He reached the top floor during his thoughts and was startled out of his daze when the elevator dinged in arrival. Gripping his backpack, Ikuto exited the elevator and followed the hallway until he reached a door with the label: Roof entrance.

Breathing in, his pride not letting him think that his breath was unstable. He exhaled, pushing against the door , he entered the roof stairwell.

_And how is it that walking up one staircase is harder then climbing a mountain?_

Only the sound of his feet against the stairs and the blood pumping with adrenaline filled his ears. The stairwell stretched in complete darkness. The lights had been shut off for the night and the janitorial staff had already cleaned and left.

Of course only he would be climbing a staircase in the dead of night to face a killer.

Finally he felt his hands brush the roof surface of an old door. Taking one last breath, Ikuto opened it and stepped onto the roof.

* * *

The city lights nearly blinded him after being in the dark. The brightness of it all stunned him for a split second, and the ice cold chill of the winter wind didn't help matters much. Looking over the roof top, he felt his skin crawl has his eyes landed on the 'Boss' himself : Itoto Gorou.

The man had his back to Ikuto, his hands clasped behind his back has he stared out at the city below. Hearing the door close behind Ikuto, the man glanced over his shoulder, a thing that could be called a grin slid across his face "Ah Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Welcome to your grave."

Despite any fears or doubts within his heart, he wasn't going to go down without being a smartass. Sliding his hands into his pockets and cocking his head defiantly, he responded with a "Yo~"

The man chuckled darkly, not turning to recognize the young teenager's attempt to mock him. "Always the joker, you're a spitting image of your father. Which will make killing you easier."

"Glad to be of help." Ikuto laughed dryly "To bad I don't plan on dying just yet."

"Well not without taking out that police wire that you have laced through your jacket first." Itoto finally turned to look at the young man "Please take that out now."

Ikuto stared, unmoving.

"Ah, teenage rebellion..." Rubbing his chin in thought, Gorou smiled without any humor "I find that the easiest way to deal with that is to give said teenager a sort of push in the right direction." Raising his right hand and snapping his fingers, the sound of the muffled screams filled the air, Ikuto didn't turn as a man stepped out of the shadows, a gun in one hand, and the small body of Amu in his other.

Ikuto's gaze followed as the man dragged the bound and gagged girl over to stand off to the side next to Gorou. Gorou smirked at the flash of anger that set in the scowl upon the blue haired boy's face. "Pretty girl... now, the wire." He gestured with his forefinger. Ikuto glare was cold as ice as he reached up into his jacket and tugged the wire out. Clutching the black wire and box in his hands, Ikuto tossed it over the roofs edge.

"Did you really think that was going to work? My boy, you really are naive, even if you did get a confession out of me, I still wouldn't be prosecuted. I own half the department. Isn't that right... Takahashi-san?" The man stepped into the light with a sinister look on his face. The gun set to close for comfort at Amu's temple, the poor girls eyes brimmed with tears as she glanced back in forth between the gun and him.

"So the Bastard was lying... hn. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." Yuki laughed with menace laced through his voice "Sorry Ikuto-chan, I wasn't lying when I said I went undercover. But I forgot to mention that I was working as a insider in the police department. Must of slipped my mind."

Ikuto turned from Yuki and stared at Gorou "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

"Oh my boy, but she has everything to do with this. What fun would it be without a little leverage?" He laughed and Ikuto's glare narrowed, the restraint it took not to punch this guy was weakening with every word out of his mouth.

"Ah, but as your father would say 'Fun is found in the people you share it with' but of course your father is dead."

Ikuto glare was nothing short of pissed "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill him? He never did anything to you."

"Ah ha that's where you are wrong. He took what was rightfully mine, he first stole my passion, my talent, and then he stole your mother away from me." Ikuto held back a laugh at the thought of his mother with this bastard, it almost made his step-dad seem...cool.

"What you mean to say is that he took and was better at everything correct?"

Gorou's eyes flashed "HE RUINED MY LIFE!"

"SO THAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE HIS?" Ikuto yelled back, his fists clenched.

Gorou looked ready to lose it, but he suddenly held back, calming down. "An eye for an eye I always say... but you know, his death did bring me happiness, after I killed him, I found peace in things that would make your skin crawl, I've committed sins that'd make the devil pray. I've dealed drugs to cops, I've sold women with ease, all and all my life is grand." He suddenly stopped and turned his head towards Ikuto "Except for the little detail that you are alive."

"Why is that such a problem. I never committed any fault against you, hell I didn't even know you were alive until you stole my girlfriend from me!"

"Because Ikuto, you look exactly like him. I'm not trying to get rid of you, I'm trying to get rid of any resemblance that could remind me of your father!"

'That's it, this guy is insane.' Ikuto exchanged looks with Amu, almost forcing the thought that It'd be alright soon. She gave a silent nod in agreement. Gorou laughed "Young love eh? We'd better end that before you get hopeful, dear Amu." He raised his hand "Takahashi-san, get rid of him." Gorou rotated on the heels of his designer shoes, waiting for the gun shot.

It never came.

"Yuki? Are you listening to m-" Turning towards the man, Gorou is meet with the barrel of a gun. His look was flabbergasted "What! You dare betray me?"

Yuki grinned playfully, Amu laughed right next to him as she slid out of the rope binding her hands and pulled out the robe that gagged her mouth, she took a moment to breath and wipe fake tears from her eyes before she tugged her shirt up to reveal a black wire taped to her stomach. Yuki laughed again "Sorry buddy, looks like the devil got played."

"Why! You were so loyal, my right hand man!" Gorou felt Yuki's eyes narrowed distinctly "You know, ten years ago, you had your men kidnap a women from her vacation home in Paris. She was found nine months later chained to a bed in some motel with two bullets in her skull." Yuki leaned closer "That women was my wife and she was pregnant with your child!"

Ikuto suddenly felt like he could relate to the bastard, at least a little bit.

Stepping up, Amu smiled grimly as the sudden sound of a helicopter filled the air, wind caused by the circling blades played with her hair as she looked up at the vehicle, a man leaned out from the door with a megaphone "Itoto Gorou you are under arrest for the murder of Aruto Tsukiyomi, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"But your hands on your head you bastard" Yuki added.

Itoto started to laugh. "Oh this is splendid! Ikuto my boy you are despicable!" He laugh echoed across the rooftop, muffled by the sound of the helicopter. He reached his hands to the air, pausing at his suits jacket, his hand slid into the jacket and he tugged out something black.

Amu didn't have time to think when she jumped between Ikuto and the bullet. A sudden pain hit her chest and the metallic taste was unpleasant in her mouth. She felt her back hit the ground, Ikuto ran to her and was already lifting her in his arms, shaking her slightly, suddenly Yuki was next to her, pressing his jacket over her chest. Everything was so loud it was silent. With blurry eyes, Amu could see the body of Gorou bleeding out on the roof floor. 'He was shot?' was a vague thought that when through her head.

Looking up she saw the silhouette of her lover, his navy blue locks highlighted by the search lights of the helicopter, his lips formed a single word over and over, but she couldn't hear him... she was so tired all of a sudden.

"I-Ikuto... it's over." Her eyes closed and she was finally able to sleep.

* * *

Amu's p.o.v

Darkness hung around me, suffocating me, killing me.

"So this is death" I wondered, it seemed so... quiet. A ghostly laugh echoed across the halls "What'd did you expect my dear? A blinding white light? Angels at heaven gate?" I couldn't open my eyes, because my eyes were open, I just couldn't see.

"Who are you?" I asked and the voice laughed again "No one of importance...I'm just the person whose going to tell you that Heaven's not ready for you."

"Why?"

"You've got to much to lose it know, beside whatever in the world would he do if you suddenly died?" Another laugh "The big man said that he's got too much damn talent to go to hell anytime soon" The laugh, that sarcastic remark, that hidden kindness. "You couldn't be..."

"Make sure you watch over him, if he's anything like me when I was his age, then Masako has a lot on his hands."

Despite that I was talking to death, I smiled "I will."

"Then wake up Amu."

The whiteness of the hospital room blinded me as I opened my eyes groggily. I looked around, vaguely recognizing that this was a hospital room. Finding the IV dripping through a tube connected to my arm. I realized that I was the patient.

Glancing around again, I saw the tired figure's over my father and sister in the waiting chair, Ami was curled in his arms with her head tucked under his chin as they slept with quiet snores escaping their mouths. Beside them was a mountain of flowers piled in some sort of tribute on the table.

I finally saw him sleeping on top of his arms at the end of my bed, his blue hair messily sprawled out on the white sheets. I held back a giggle, knowing that the pain still throbbing in my chest would hurt more if I did.

The door opened then, and I meet the exhausted eyes of my mother. She saw that I was awake and her face suddenly lit up like a million fireworks. She rushed over and enveloped me in a giant hug "Oh honey, you're ok!" she whispered.

I winced "Mom that hurts."

"Oh sorry!" She released me and I smiled "Where am I?"

"Saint Angel's Hospital." The name registered in my memory as being the best hospital in the city.

"He brought you here and demanded the best room available. He hasn't left you're side since" My mom answered my questioning look. "How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks, the doctors were amazed, if the bullet had been two centimeters off, it would have pierced you heart." I wondered about the dream I had just had, it felt so short, but I had been in a coma for two weeks.

Kinda made me wonder what He had in store for me.

I watched Ikuto's shoulders rise and fall with steady breaths and couldn't' help but smile. My mom shared my smile with one of her own "He really is a nice young man. I like him a lot."

I closed my eyes with a warm feeling spreading through my chest, numbing the pain a bit. He was alright, and I was alive "Yeah, I do to."

My mom touched my shoulder with a comforting feeling and she nodded with happiness "I'm so glad you're alright." Kissing my forehead, she suddenly left my side to stand next to my father, who something during the conversation had opened his eyes and was staring at Ikuto with an unusual seriousness that I did not even know he had.

Standing up, he handed the sleeping body of his daughter to my mother before walking over to me to give me another kiss on the forehead, running a hand through my hair he walked back to the door stopping to grip the door frame and glare at Ikuto "When I come back, there better be five feet between you and her, Capice?"

Ikuto rose from his arms and nodded his head, my father sent me a withering look as he reluctantly closed the door. Sending a questioning look to Ikuto, I was surprised to find that right cheek covered by a white bandage, reaching out to touch his cheek, he winced.

"What happened? " I asked worriedly and Ikuto sighed "Here you are in a hospital bed and you're worrying about a simple little scratch"

"It's cause I'm a girl. Now tell me."

"Your father has a good right hook." He muttered and I felt my jaw drop "He didn't!"

...

"He did!" I sit up, ignoring both the pain and Ikuto's expression "Ugh, ouch. Why!"

He told me the story, how he had been waiting outside the emergency room when my father rolled up with my mom and without any other word he punched Ikuto. Ikuto said that my father kept yelling that it was his fault I was injured and not to ever see me again.

"I wouldn't move."He said "I agreed with ever thing he called me, but I wouldn't move." He looked up at me with his dark blue eyes "It was my fault that you got hurt, and it was my fault that you were kidnapped. I'm sorry, I am so so sor-"

Slap.

His eyes widened as my hand connected with his uninjured cheek. "If you say sorry again I will never forgive you." Surprise was to simple a term to describe his expression as he touched his cheek.

"Look Ikuto, I did what I did because I loved you. No one made me do anything, so it wasn't anyone's fault but my own. So don't go apologizing because I got hurt. As for my father...well I'm gonna have a little talk with him when I can move again."

He simply stared at me with disbelief, before he shut his eyes and started to chuckled "I love you." he muttered to himself and I smiled "I know. Now, tell me what happened, did Gorou die?"

"No, unfortunately. He was taken to the hospital and is now chained to a bed, the bullet pierced his spine, so I doubt the bastard will be walking again."

"So it's really over?"

"I believe so. Yuki has a pretty good case against him. There's no way he'll ever hurt anyone ever again." I laughed for the first time in weeks. "That's great!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held me as I continued to laugh.

I pulled back and kissed him roughly to which he responded gently with a hand on the back of my neck.

It was over.

And we were alive.

And my father just walked in.

"HEY FIVE FEET!"

Ikuto muttered something along the lines of "Damn interruptions"

And I started to laugh all over again.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
